TMNT- CAT OF DESPAIR
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: When Raph saves a girl in the sewers and brings her back to the lair he sees how much trouble she realy is. However willing to do all that he can he ends up setting off a series of unfortunate events. Will he be able to help or will the world be thrown into destruction? RaphxOCxOC. Rated M for blood and explicit content. Reader discreton is advised.
1. Chapter 1- lost and found

**TigerGoddess: Another TMNT story! Woop Woop!**

 **DukeofTalons: finish the first one!**

 **TG: i would but there is a lemon that i want to do for this one first. ;3**

 **DoT: *sigh* fine so how far did you get on this one?**

 **TG: i did 4 chaps. but im thinking of changing the last one.**

 **DoT: just as long as you got something done.**

 **TG: any ways this is the first chap to Cat of Despair. This story has lots of blood and stuff and a bunch of new characters. Brother rivalry and brotherly fun in the later chaps. I dont own TMNT(but i wish i did) all rights are owned by owners. i just own the plot and my characters. rated M bla bla bla review please bla bla bla smut in later chaps bla bla bla Viewer disgretion advised . So with that all said On With The Show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 -Lost and Found

In a laboratory in down town Manhattan a security alarm blared out as men in lab coats and security guards ran through the building chasing a woman. "Stop her! Don't let her escape!" A scientist yelled trying to keep up with the group. "If she leaves the building all our research will be lost!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed as she raced down the large hall searching for the exit. Turning down a narrow hall to her left she noticed that her path was blocked by two guards. Quickening her pace she ran full force and jumped over one of the guards barely knocking off his cap. "Halt or we'll shoot!" the guard yelled turning around. Seeing that she was not going to stop they both drew their weapons and began to fire one after the other. Several of the bullets zoomed and whizzed past her as she tried her best not to get hit ,but as she tried to turn into another hall one tore into her right shoulder while the other grazed the side of her neck. She screamed in agony as she clutched her shoulder and tried to keep moving.

"Don't shoot her you idiots! We need her alive! Hurry and stop her before she gets to the exit!" Another scientist yelled infuriated with the guards. "Send out he ninjas! Don't let her go outside!" As he said that seven ninjas burst through the doors both in front and behind her.

Skidding to a stop she looked around to find a way to escape. The doors were blocked and there were no windows to jump through. As the ninjas began to press forward towards her she crouched into a fighting stance and rushed one that was in front of her. She kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach and again on the head sending him face down to kiss the marble floor. "Six." She counted getting back into her stance.

"Damn bitch!" One growled in anger while running towards her ready to punch. Just when he was going to make contact with her face she moved to the side, grabbed his arm, and as hard as she could she slammed him against the wall. "Five." Two came trying to rush her from both directions. Seeing their attack she dashed forward and with inhuman like speed appeared in front of the ninja sucker punching him square in the jaw. "Four" She said as she kept running down the hall leaving the stunned scientists, guards, and angry ninjas behind. It was not long until she spotted the exit a few yards ahead of her. Knowing that the door was going to be locked picked up her speed and with one last boost filled jump crashed through the glass door finally making it outside. Gaining back her footing and not bothering to look back she started running down the street towards the city.

"You imbeciles! Look what you have done! If she makes it to the city we will never find her!" The leader of the ninjas yelled as they saw her break through the door and take off. They chased after her as fast as they could trying to catch up but as soon as they entered the city they suddenly lost sight of her in the crowd of people as they made their way to and from work. "Spread out! I want her found!" Their leader yelled as he took off climbing over a building and leaped from roof to roof.

Little did he know that in a small clothing shop hid the girl. Once the coast was clear she slowly made her way out of the shop before placing a ball-cap on her head and take off into one of the near by alleys. It was not long until the sun began to set that she had managed to get herself lost in he maze like city. Tired and in pain she tried to find a place to rest where they would not find her. She had no money nor ID so staying indoors was out of the question. Looking down an alley behind a book store she noticed several large boxes and decided to rest there. Taking several steps into the alley she was about to reach for the boxes when a hand grabbed her wrist while the other clutched her injured shoulder. "Thought you could give us the slip huh ya stupid wench?" The man said slamming her face first into the brick wall with her hand pinned behind her back. He tightened his hold on her shoulder making her cry out in pain. "Don't worry I'm not gana kill ya just yet. The master wants you alive and once he is done with you I can do as I please." He whispered into her ear before grossly licking the side of her face.

Pissed by his actions she sucked in a deep breath before smashing her foot against his knee causing it to break. "Three!" She angrily yelled pushing him backwards while turning around. Grabbing him with her free hand she caused him to lose his balance as she smashed his head against a near by dumpster knocking him unconscious. The commotion from the alley alerted he other ninjas to where she was and signaled to the other to attack. Looking around she spotted an open man whole in the middle of the alley. Thanking her luck she hopped in and took off in the direction away from her followers.

The sewer smelled like mold and dirty water but that was not going to stop her. She moved faster as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Not knowing where she was going she turned at the first intersection and after a few minutes came face to face with a dead end. "Shit." She cursed turning around to go back but as she did a fist met her stomach as one ninja punched her making her groan in pain as she fell to her knees. "Well look what we got here? Looks like we found ourselves a sewer rat boys!" He said grabbing the girl by her hair lifting her up.

"Fuck you!" She hissed. Trying as hard as she could she scratched and kicked at the man trying to break free. It was when she clawed at his face that the others came in and pulled her off of him only to pin her against the sewer wall. "Stupid cunt!" He screamed making himself in front of her in less than a second before he repeatedly began to kick and puncher in a blind rage. She cried out in pain until she felt something wet spray her face.

* * *

"Last one home is a rotten egg!" Mikey yelled as he entered the sewers.

"Not this time shell for brains!" Donnie joked pushing his brother out of the way as he ran past him followed by Leo and Raph. The group had just finished with their daily run and , after kicking some foot clan butt, were on their way home.

"Eat my dust!" Raph said zooming past his brothers. Seeing that his brothers were catching up to him he quickly turned and ran down a short cut that he had found a few years ago. Almost home he picked up his pace ready to beat his brothers ,but something began to nag at the back of his mind. 'Somethings not right.' He thought turning down a different pipe away from the lair. "Fuck you!" He head a female voice scream from in front of him. 'Looks like I was right.' He smirked.

Fighting the small group of foot clan thugs was not enough for him. He needed more action so drawing his Sais he quickly caught up to the voices but what he saw left him stunned. Scratching and kicking the ninja on the ground was a girl he never thought he could of ever imagined. She had dark brown wavy shoulder length hair, Violet eyes, and a small but curvy frame. She looked absolutely stunning, but his gazing was cut short when the men pinned her to the wall while the other began to kick and punch her. Filled with unknown rage he gripped the Sai in his right hand before running full force at him. Plunging it into the ninja's back he shoved it deeper until it burst through his chest spraying blood everywhere.

"Two." He heard the girl wheeze as she looked up at him.

"You bastard!" The one on her right yelled. Pulling a dagger from his side he came after Raph. Swinging his blade he tried to get Raph, but every swipe the ninja made missed as the well trained turtle easily dodged his attacks. Moving to the left Raph thrusts his weapon upwards sending it straight through the man's chin making the tip bust through the top of his head. With ease he tossed the man to the side sending bits of his skull and blood to fall to the floor.

"One." The faint whisper of the girl lightly touched his ears as he turned and faced the last ninja. "Any last words?" He taunted before slashing to the side causing the blood on his weapons to splatter on the ground.

Scared out of his mind the ninja grabbed the girl. Pulling her in-front of him he pressed a blade to her throat. "Don't come any closer or she dies!" he yelled trying to sound intimidating but failed when the shaking of his body gave his fear away. Fearing for the girl's safety Raph stopped his advance to stand just a few yards from them. "Yeah that's what I thought ya freak. Now back away and leave." The man said pressing the sharp blade harder on her face drawing blood.

Looking straight at the creature in front of her the girl mustered the last of her strength and gripped the ninja's arm as hard as she could. Raising herself she bit his hand causing the blade to fall to the floor. "Fuck!" He yelled before shoving her her off of him. "Zero." The girl said just before the man smashed her head against the wall knocking her out.

Raph, seeing his opening, came at the ninja as he jumped into the air. Bringing both sais down in a 'v' like angle sent them through the ninja's neck killing him instantly. Straightening himself and putting his weapons away he walked over to the unconscious girl. Even with all the blood and dirt on her face and clothes she looked amazing. Her face was thin but full as her hair framed it perfectly. The shirt, although baggy, hid her large breasts and well toned body. Her pants however, were ripped and shredded in certain places and were kept up by what looked like a fur belt. Picking her up in his arms he took off back into the direction of the lair.

"Hah! I win!" Mike shouted as he entered their home first followed by Leo and then Donnie. "Looks like Raph is the rotten egg! ... Wait? Where did he go?" He asked looking around for his brother. It was not Long till the brother in question raced in with his small bundle.

"Don I need your help. She's bleeding really bad." Raph said passing his brothers to lay her on the couch.

"On it!" Donatello said as he ran to his lab for the first aid kit.

"Whoa dude! Where ya get the chick Raph?" Mike asked peering over his brother to get a better view of her. "She 's super cute bro!" I didn't know ya had a babe."

"The Foot were attacking her so I took them out but when I did she got knocked out." Raph explained while he moved to the side so Donnie could see the damage when he came back. Bending down he placed the first aid kit on the couch. He quickly gave her a look over and saw the bullet wound on her shoulder. "She has been shot. Mike I need you to go get April. Tell her that I need her to bring some clean clothes." He said as he tried to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Gotcha!" Mike said before leaving the room. With all the commotion going on in the lair Master Splinter entered from the dojo to see what was causing all the fuss. "My sons. What is the meaning of all this yelling?" He asked slowly making his way to the boys.

Before Raph had a chance to speak Leo answered for him in full detail earning an annoyed growl from his brother. "We were on our way back when Raph took off in a different direction towards the business district. He found a group of Foot attacking this girl so after taking them out he brought her here. Now we are waiting for April so we can try and patch her up Sensei."

Hearing this he came closer to the couch where the girl was laying. "How bad are her wounds?" Splinter asked stroking his beard.

"The only demanding wounds I can see right now are only the bullet in her shoulder and the cut along her throat. The rest are small gashes and the bruising on her legs." Don said checking to see if the bleeding on her shoulder had stopped. Silence seeped into the lair as no one spoke but the moment was short lived when Michelangelo came yelling with a very confused April in his arms.

"Dudes I brought April! See April I told ya she was hot!" He said placing her down next to Leo. Straightening herself she pushed her way through the boys to stand next to Donnie. "What happened?" She asked looking at the girl.

"She was attacked. I need you to help me bandage her as well as put her in some clean clothing." Donnie moved out of the way so she could get a better lock at her while still keeping pressure on the wound. "The poor girl! It looks like she got hit by a buss!" She said kneeling down to move the girls bangs away from her closed eyes. Seeing just how bad the girl looked made her extremely angry. 'Who in their right mind would do such a thing?' She thought looking at her bruised body and shredded clothes. "OK boys I need you all out of sight while I get her cleaned up." April commanded as she took the wet wipes out of her purse and began to clean the girl's face. Listening the turtles and Splinter made their way into the dojo leaving the older woman to do as she needed.

It had only been a few minutes and the guys were sitting in a semi circle in the dojo when April came running in. "Guys you are never going to believe this!" She shouted gesturing for them to follow as she ran back.

"What she suddenly grew a tail?" Raph mocked as he pushed himself off the floor where he sat.

"Even better!" April yelled. "Guys I think she's a Mutant!" She said placing the cap on he armrest.

Pushing his brothers aside to see what April saw he stood there shocked. Laying on the couch in a light brown tank top and some jean shorts was the girl he saved. All her cuts and bruises were gone except for the bullet wound and cut on her throat. But what amazed him was the pair of black cat ears on her head. Looking away from her face a movement at her side caught his attention. Low and behold he saw a matching fluffy black tail. "The hell?" He said watching it slowly twitch.

"I know right! I was trying to take off her pants and when I tried to remove what I thought was a belt turned out to be a tail! So when I took off her cap I found the ears! Look she even heals fast." She said pointing to one of the last scrapes as it slowly started to disappear. "The bad thing though is that the one on her shoulder isn't healing." She said looking to Master Splinter.

"Very well. Raphael, since you are the one who found her I will leave her in your care once your brother has healed her. She will be saying with us until she wishes to leave. My sons I want you to make her feel welcomed not shunned." Master Splinter said turning to face them.

"Yes Sensei!" They said in unison while bowing to him. All except for Raph whom never looked away from the unconscious girl.

* * *

 **WOOT WOOT! thats the end of this chapter!**

 *****OK time to do some explaining before you read the next chapter. I am using the Turtles from the new movie that came out last year (2014) not the cartoons, BUT i am using the lair from the 2012 series. so dont get confused when i switch back and forth between their rooms. Also the next chapter will have new characters and a funny here and here. maby a bit of competition? guess you're just gana have to wait and see. Please review! Bye bye!**

 ***chap has been revised***


	2. Chapter 2- New Home New Desires

Chapter two! muahahahahahahahaha!

*Get Low song plays on the background while all my characters from every story start dancing. Vlad sits on a leather arm chair while 'D' and Alex mix drinks.*

Ahem! this chapter will include new character and a smidgen of fluff and a funny. as well as a very confused cat. so with all that said ON WITH THE SHOW!

*returns to dance with Raph, Mina, and Alley*

* * *

Chapter 2- A New Home and New Desires

 _"Zinnnnnaaaa...!" A woman's voice called out. Zina opened her eyes to find herself standing in a dark void all b herself. Her hair was slowly swaying as if a breeze gently passed her but she could not feel it. Her ears swiveled trying to hear anything that might be around her. "Ziiinnnnaaaaa..." The voice called again this time catching her attention._

 _"Hello?" She asked looking around._

 _"You must not let them find you..." The woman's voice cried out softly._

 _"Who? Must not let who find me?" She shouted feeling scared._

 _"He who's flesh is metal... with claws made of steel..."_

 _Zina hearing the voice come from in front of her this time tried to move closer. "Why?"_

 _"Run child! ... You must run!" The voice cried as a circle of fire engulfed around Zina. Screaming she tried to cover her face from the flames that surrounded her. She tried to find a way out but found no where to go._

 _"Run my child! You must hurry!" The voice cried one last time before the flames fully engulfed Zina's body. Her skin felt hot as pain shot out from her shoulder spreading throughout her body. Freaking out she tried to tun but something kept her from moving. Her legs and arms were frozen keeping her completely still as the fire grew hotter._

Screaming Zina woke up and with out thinking attacked the first thing she saw. Pouncing off the couch she threw the reptile like creature on the ground and grabbed his throat with both hands. It was not until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her off of him that she totally freaked out. Kicking and clawing at her captor she tried to break free. "Let me go!" She yelled as the creature behind her held tighter.

* * *

After taking the bullet out from the girl's arm Donnie had disappeared into the lab while the others sat and waited around the living room. Splinter was enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen while April and the boys sat on the other couch. They had waited for a whole hour until the girl began to stir mumbling and trying to get up still half asleep. Mikey being the curious one got up to check up on her. he was about touch her shoulder when her eyes shot open. What happened next was a blur as Mike felt himself be thrown onto the ground and a pair of clawed hands wrapped around his neck. "Get her off guys!" He yelled as the pressure got stronger.

Leo being the quickest to react grabbed her and pulled her off of his brother. Unfortunately, that did not stop her as she turned her attention at him. "Let me go!"She yelled trying to get free. Thinking quickly she used her tail to wrap it around Leo's foot. Pulling hard she caused him to trip and let go of her. The commotion grabbed everyone's attention as Splinter and Donatello came into the living room.

Standing up she quickly turned around giving a feline like growl as she got ready for the next attack. April seeing her distress stood and slowly walked towards her while speaking calmly to try and calm her down. "Hey hey. Its alright. We are not going to hurt you." She said after a few steps stopping right next to Leo. "We found you in the sewer getting attacked so we saved you. We are not your enemies." April cooed as she stretched out her hand. "My name is April. What is your name?"

"Zina." She said calming down. She col not sense whether or not the human was lying but did not fully trust her. Slowly she stretched out her hand to meet April's. Seeing this April slowly stood her up before talking. "That's a lovely name. This is Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and master Splinter." She said pointing to each as she said their names when they came closer. "Raph was the one who found you being attacked and brought you here." April said as he came to stand behind her.

Looking closer at them she noticed that April was the only human as the others seemed to bee all mutants. A giant elderly wise rat and four turtles, each wearing different colored masks. Each one of the turtles looked completely different as she studied each of them, but the one that caught her eye was the one in red. The one April called Raphael. "I'm sorry for attacking you." Zina apologized before she bowed, her ears pointed back in embarrassment.

"It is alright child." Master Splinter said placing a hand on her uninjured arm pulling her to stand upright. "You are welcome to stay here until you have healed completely. Then you are free t go as you wish. For now you will be sleeping in my son Raphael's room. Mrs. April has brought you some clean clothes for you while you stay. Is that alright?" He asked looking down at her. Zina said nothing as she nodded her head.

"All right Zina is gana stay with us!" Mikey yelled pulling Zina into a tight hug. Zina instantly tensed when she felt him pick her up and spin her around. "Hey Z let me show you around the place alright?" Mike asked as he placed her back on the ground. Not giving her time to answer he dragged her around as he ave her a detailed tour of their home. Where the bathroom, kitchen, dojo and even the room that she was going to stay in. it was not long till the turtles care free aura calmed her down and a small smile appeared on her face.

During this time Raph still had his eyes on her mesmerized by what he saw. Every detail of how she walked and moved around seeped into his mind. How when surprised not only would her tail stand on end but also the small hair around her when he caught a glimpse of her small smile as she turned in his direction made something inside of him move causing him in return to unknowingly smile back. Unfortunately the moment was short lived when Zina and April disappeared into Raph's room and Mike came chatting away on how cool it is to have another girl around.

Zina and April had just entered Raphael's room. April moving towards the bed placed a backpack on top of it as she spoke. "The boys are really cool once you get to know them after a while. Leo is the leader of the four. He is really fair so you wont have any trouble with him and the same goes for Donnie. Although Donnie will go on and on if you ask him anything that has to do with science and math, but he can also be a bit shy now and then. You already got a feel of Mikey." She said as she placed the last item from the backpack on the bed.

"And Raphael?" Zina asked looking around the room in awe of all the hings she had never seen before. Round disks connected to a metal rod placed on a bench as well as various 'weights' as April called them were placed on one corner of the room. The bed and a small dresser on the other side as well as a closet. The room was fairly clean except for the chip bags that seemed to had missed the trashcan next to them.

"He's cool to ,but sometimes he can be an old man and be a little grumpy. the only thing I'd say though is to watch out for his temper. Once you get him started its hard to calm him down. He is always fighting with Leo over silly things. Alright I laid out everything out for you." April said placing her hands on her hips. "For now I got you some pj's to sleep in and an extra pair of clothes for tomorrow. I will be back then to bring you some more but for now these will do. Here is a pair of flip flops to wear around here, a brush, underwear, and bath supplies. If there is anything else you need have Donnie call me and i will get it for you. OK?" She asked with a large smile. Zina merely nodded her head as she looked at all the things on the bed. "All right then. I guess I'll head home then. It's late and I have to go to work in the morning." April said as she placed the items back in the bag before walking out of the room with Zina following behind her.

Zina crouched down at the edge and watched as April climbed down the ladder to the main floor where everyone was calmly going about their business. Donnie had disappeared once again, Splinter and Leo were in the dojo meditating, and the other two were in the living watched as April grabbed her purse from the couch before speaking. " Alright guys I'm heading home! Y'all better be nice or else!" Walking past Raph, who was sitting at the corner of the couch, pulled at the end of his bandanna. "That goes for you to. You better take care of her." She said before turning to leave.

Grunting in annoyance Raph just waved her off before turning back to the TV. Mikey was playing a video game that he had beat several times so this time he just watched and commented on his brother's mistakes. Mikey was the one that noticed that Zina was still at the entrance looking down at them. "Hey Z! Why don't you come and watch me kick some zombie butt!" He yelled waving her to come over.

Accepting his offer she flipped off the edge to softly land on the main floor below gaining the attention of both brothers. "Whaa! That was awesome!" Mikey said pausing his game so that he could go meet her. "Dude you are so cool!" Picking her up he spun her around before placing her back on the ground. Grabbing her hand he practically dragged her to the couch. Letting her go he went to sit back down on his bean bag.

Zina looked around curiously at all the new things she had never seen before. Bending down next to Mikey she watched as he began to press different colored buttons on a black piece of plastic. "What is that?" She asked curiously looking back and forth between Mikey and the TV. She noticed that every time he pressed a different colored button the man on the screen did something different.

Mikey looked at her flabbergasted. "You mean you never seen a video game before?" He yelled shocked. When she shook her head no he burst out into full detail on what everything was and how it worked. Occasionally she would ask a question or two on another object asking what it was. By the time Mikey was done explaining she had comprehended what a skateboard, PSP, X-box, and several other things were and what the did.

"Wow Zina you never had a life had you?" He asked but when he looked at her he got the reaction he wasn't looking for. Zina shook her head slowly before she began to cry. her violet eyes filled with tears that soon ran down her saddened face. Mikey became uncomfortable and tried to calm her down as best as he could but was failing miserably. Raphael took notice immediately. He got up from his spot to smack his brother on he back of his head before scooping up the crying girl and placed her on the couch. "Idiot look what you did." He yelled at Mikey.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Mikey explained trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well now she's upset." Raph said turning his attention back to Zina. "You OK?"

"Yes, but that is why I left." She whispered as she wiped a tear away with her palm. Reaching into her front pocket she took out a wrist band used in hospitals and with a shaking hand held it out to them. Both brothers looked at it dumbfounded. Raph gently picked the white band up and inspected it.

Specimen #7 Feline - Zina Petri

DOB - April 16, 1994 Galati, Romania

Current age -19

Blood type O

"Specimen #7?" Raph asked to Zina.

Zina wrapped her arms around her legs while her tail came to cover her bare feet. "There were twenty of us when they started. They took us away from our homes and families before they started running these painful tests on us. They said they would be able to make us powerful. Soon after we started to disappear one after the other. When they came for me I fought them off and ran." Zina buried her face in her arms as the memories of the lab made her shake in fear. "Please don't let them take me back."

Both brothers hearts sank when they heard what she had been through but Raph became infuriated at the thought of them using innocent people for their experiments. 'How dare they do such a thing to her.' He thought as he crushed the band in his hand. Kneeling down in front of her he placed a large hand on her small shoulder causing her to lightly jump before she moved to look up at him. "I promise we will protect you. So you wont have to worry about them anymore. I wont let anything hurt you." He said before Zina sprang up to wrap her thin arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. Time seemed to hold still as Raph felt something in his heart move for the first time. Unsure on what is was or what to do next he merely placed a hand on her back while Mikey came up behind him.

"Yeah dudette. As long as we are here they wont hurt you. Alright?" He said reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"Thank you." Zina smiled letting go of Raph.

Suddenly a small explosion erupted from the lab causing everyone to jump in fright. A few seconds later Donnie came stumbling from the lab saying his apologies. "Sorry! False alarm! Just some bad wiring. Nothing to be worried about."

"Dude! You alright?" Mikey asked looking at his dust covered brother.

"Yeah I'm good." Don said wiping the dust from his face and his glasses.

"Cool. See Z there's noth-... Hey where she go?" Mikey asked looking around once he saw that she was no longer on the couch. The three looked around trying to find her until a rattling sound from above caught their attention. Looking up at the same time they spotted the missing girl. Clinging to one of the metal rafters above the second level was Zina. her hair and fur was puffed up and sanding on end. With teeth chattering and desperately trying to hold on Zina looked down at them with wide scared eyes. Seeing how badly she looked for just being frightened they all busted into a fit of laughter earning an angry glare from the puffed up girl. "Z how did you get up there?" Mikey asked as master Splinter and Leo came in from the dojo.

"Whats going on?" Leo asked. He had heard the explosion but could not figure out what was so funny.

"Look up." Mike said between giggles.

Both looked up at the same time to see the still shaking and angry Zina clinging to the rafter. Master Splinter did not find the situation funny but Leo had to cover his mouth as a giggle tried to escape his lips. Splinter tried to figure out how she had gotten up there but seeing no ladders or any way up normally he became curious. "Miss Zina, how ever did you get up there?" He asked stroking his beard.

"I don't know. All I heard was the explosion and I panicked." She said looking away as a small embarrassed blush spread on her cheeks.

"Are you able to come down?" He asked.

Zina looked down again trying to see if it was far and the moment she did she instantly paled. It was way to high for her and with all the commotion it only made the situation worse. Shaking her head furiously she closed her eyes trying not to look down. "Please get me down." she whimpered.

"Leonardo, get her down." Splinter commanded thumping his walking stick on the concrete floor.

Leo, not wasting a second, took off running towards the second floor. Climbing up the ladder he leaped to the wall closest to her before pushing off to land on the rafter next to Zina. Walking carefully towards her he pried the scared girl off the now clawed up piece of metal. Holding her bridal style stepped off the rafter to land gracefully down to the main floor only a few feet from his brothers. He slowly placed Zina on the ground wrapping his arm around her hip for her to use as support.

Zina stood on wobbled legs as she tried to gain back her balance. Letting go of Leo she was only able to stand on her own for three seconds before a different pair of arms circled around her waist and she was picked up once again. Zina looked up too see that Raphael was holding her but noticed that he was not paying attention to her. She saw as he glared daggers at Leo whom intern gave them right back. Before she even had a chance to ask what was wrong master Splinter spoke. "That is enough commotion for one night. Let us retire to our rooms seeing that it is almost dawn and training will be held earl tomorrow." Zina watched as the elderly rat reentered the dojo only to disappear behind a sliding door.

Doing as Splinter had said Zina moved to get out of Raph's hold only to be held tighter. She looked up to see that he was still glaring at Leo. Eying between the two of them she did not know when they were going to stop and let her go. So being the ref she reached up to grab a tail end of Raph's bandana and began to tug at it until he looked down at her. "Raphael could you please put me down? We need to go to bed."

"Ill take you. Don't want you getting stuck again now do we?" He teased her pushing past Leo.

Zina was about to yell at him for his not so funny joke but the moment she opened her mouth to speak Raph jumped to the second floor and was already turning towards his room. Coming to his room he used his left hand, that held her legs, to open the door before stepping inside to set her gently down on the edge of the bed. "Thank you... Wait where will you sleep since I'm borrowing your room?" Zina asked. She did not want to take his bed if he had no place to sleep. "I mean I can sleep somewhere else. Really its no big deal."

Raphael hearing her worries knelt down next to her before he reached out to pet her head. "Nah it's fine. Mike has a bunk bed so you don't have to worry." He said looking down at her. "Damn her hair is soft.' He thought not knowing that he was staring at her as he ran his hand through her hair. It was not until he saw that she was blushing that he caught onto what he was doing. Embarrassed he pulled away quickly before making his way to the door, said goodnight, and disappeared.

Zina felt relieved that she was not imposing and was glad to hear that he had somewhere to sleep. Looking up at him she noticed that he was staring at her. It was not long until she did the same. She studied his face noticing all the scars and small details that she had not noticed earlier. Her sight began to travel as she looked at his muscled shoulders and down to his chest. She watched the rhythmic movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. Zina let her mind wonder of what else she could see but the moment of seeing something else made her turn beet red in embarrassment. What also didn't help her was when he began to run his hand through her hair. Looking back up her blush darkened as she noticed the look that he was giving her was not one of comfort. Then their eyes locked. She watched as he was the first to look away as a red shade arose from the green flesh of his cheeks before he suddenly got up. She heard him mumble what she thought was a 'good night' and left the room in only a few seconds.

Giggling at what had happened she began to get ready for bed. Reaching for the backpack she pulled out the pajamas April had given her. It consisted of a ZOO YORK shirt, long red pajama bottoms with thin white stripes running up and down it as well as black flowers that were scattered all over it. Putting them on she zipped up the bag and crawled into the bed to snuggle warmly into the sheets. "Good night Raphael." Zina said before falling into a deep sleep.

Raphael had stayed outside the room with his back to the door. He could hear her giggle before the sounds of shuffling and sheets moving from inside. It was when he caught her whisper of a good night that he felt his heart move again. Placing a hand on his head he let out an annoyed sigh. 'Whats happening to me?' He asked himself. Rubbing his face he made his way back downstairs to sleep on the couch. there was no way that he was going to bunk with in Mikey's dirty smelly room only to be kept up with his younger brother's constant talking.

the main floor was dark since everyone had gone to sleep leaving him to be the only one up. Going down he was about to enter the bathroom but suddenly turned around to dodge the fist that came close to hitting him. Smirking he caught the other one that came not even a second after the first. "Attacking an unarmed person from behind? Don't sound much leader like now does it Leo?" he asked staring green eyes at his brother's bright blue ones.

"True, but you must always be prepared for a sneak attack. Even when you are with out a weapon. I was merely testing you." Leo said pulling his hand away.

"Yeah right. What do you want?" Raphael knew that testing was not the real reason he was here when everyone was already asleep.

"What is your relationship with her?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Whats it matter to you?"Raph replied angrily.

"Just wondering. I kind of liked the way she felt as I held her. Maybe next time she might not want me to let her go." Leo said giving him a smug grin.

"Yet you forget who's bed she's sleeping in." Raphael smirked thinking he got the upper hand.

Hearing his brother's statement Leo merely tsked Before turning to head back to his room. "We'll see how long that lasts." He said as he disappeared.

Seeing Leo leave turned back to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he turned on the water to step in his brother's words came back to mind. 'Damn it' He cursed hitting his fist against the tiled wall. He knew that the smirk Leo had given him when he had brought her down was exactly what he had thought. There was no way he was going to let him get away with it. But why was he so angry? Its not like he was in love with her or anything like that so why was he being so protective? Letting the water spray his head he thought of what was happening. Did he like her? Yes. Was it a deep liking? No. So then why all these emotions? Already feeling a headache coming he stopped his thoughts for now. When he was done he turned off the shower, put on some boxers, and left the bathroom to lay down on the couch. It took a few minutes for his mind to settle down before he fell asleep and his exhausting day came to an end.

* * *

 **TigerGoddess: Okie Dokie Pokie! Thats the end of this chap. wooohooo! 4,000+ words!  
**

 **Zina: o-o are you even a real tiger?**

 **TG: YES I AM SO SHUSH IT! *smacks her with a rolled up paper***

 **Zina: ouch alright sheesh! so whens the next chapter coming up?**

 **TG: actually it will be up later on today or tomorrow. so if you read this before i put it up just read something else until then. Alright then my beautiful little readers I'm ah get back to writing. see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- Half Awake

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GASP! *EXTREME SPAZ ATTACK!* Oh sweet baby Jebus my senses are floopping out!**

 **All this built up Moop is starting to get to me! How does one control all this extreme moopyness!? I cant that's for sure so here is the next chap**

 **New characters, a scare for everyone, and some more feels for all of y'all. I am not gana warn you about the lime in here. you know well enough that my stories have them and if you cant deal with it go away.  
**

 **So with all that said ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Half Awake

Zina woke early the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. However, somehow during the night she had managed to roll nearly all the way off the bed. If she had moved any more then she had already did then she would have slept on the floor and wouldn't have known. Stretching her body she found that her shoulder still felt sore and had not fully closed like it should have. "Maybe I'll ask Don about it later." She thought as she got off the messed up bed.

After brushing her hair and fixing the bed she rummaged through the backpack to find a clean cyan blue shirt and some shots that went past her knees. Putting them on the shirt was easier for her but the shorts had her in a mental conflict. Yesterday April had cut a small hole in the back for her tail to stick out of yet she was unsure whether or not to do the same to these. She did not want to ruin the nice woman's clothing but at the same time did not feel like wrapping her tail around her for the whole day. Making her decision she used two of her clawed fingers to tear a small hole in the back of the black shorts. She made it a mental note that later on she would replace all of the clothes she borrowed whenever she got the money.

When she was done she opened the door to the room and made her way down to the main floor where she saw a still sleeping Raphael on the couch instead of where he was supposedly be sleeping. He was dead asleep with one arm behind his head while the other lay against his side. Looking around to see if anybody was around, luckily everyone else was still asleep, a conniving smile played across her face as she thought of an evil way to wake him up. Coming up to the couch she climbed over it to sit happily on top just above Raph. Trying not to laugh she began to sweetly call out his name while her tail came from behind her to rub against his chest. "Ra-ph-a-el! Oh Raphaël!" She cooed dragging her tail higher to ever so lightly rub against his neck. She continued her light touching looking and waiting for the sign she wanted. Hearing him moan in his sleep and seeing 'it' she decided that it was the right moment. So dragging her tail back down to his chest she made it go a little bit lower. "Raphaël...Time ...To...Wake...UP!" She yelled the last word just before jumping on top of his chest causing him to wake up gasping as the wind was instantly knocked out of him.

Raphael was having the best dream ever. He had just kicked an entire army of Foot class ass and had just sent the last one running in fear when he head Zina's voice. He turned to look in the direction he had heard her and was surprised at what he saw. She had nothing but a jet black bikini that hardly did anything to hide her large breasts and perfectly round butt. He watched slack jawed as she stepped over the bodies of the now dead Foot. With every step he nearly drooled over the way her hips swayed enticing him as she got closer. When he heard his name again he was no longer standing but was now laying down as Zina now sat on top of him just inches from his now obvious erection. "Raphaël." She said as she ran her hand slowly across his chest causing him to groan. Smirking he reached out with both hands and groped each side of her ass while bringing her closer to his stiff shaft. "Raphael." She rasped leaning down towards his ear. Her hair slid from her shoulder to brush against his chest and neck as she whispered into his ear. With each word her hand slid down to stop only inches away from touching his erection. "Time...To...Wake...UP!" With the last word the beautiful girl on top of him turned into a massive boulder crushing his chest making him wake up gasping for air.

Catching his breath after sitting up he was going to kill whom ever had woke him up from his wet dream. Hearing laughter from his left he turned around to find the girl of his dream in a laughing fit. Unfortunately he could not kill her so instead he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her up in the air. She immediately became silent and, like a kitten being picked up by its mother, brought her arms and legs in as her tail went between them. She didn't even bother to look him in the eyes knowing that he was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled lightly shaking her. Raph tried his best to look as angry and intimidating as he could. However, not actually fully sounding the part he kept it up.

"Well you lied to me so I thought I would get back at you." Zina pouted crossing her arms.

"The hell you mean I lied to you?" He asked shaking her more which only ended up in her giving a feline like growl.

"You said that you had a bed to sleep in and last time I checked a couch is not a bed. So when I found you here I thought I would get you back." She hissed. Zina glared angry violet eyes at him daring him to shake her again.

"I only said that so you would go to sleep. There is no way I'm actually going to bunk with dumpster diver Mikey any time soon." He said not wanting to lose the argument.

Gritting her teeth in anger an idea to fluster him came to mind. "Then why don't we sleep in the same bed?" Looking at him she saw that it had worked by this stunned face. "I mean it's not like we're gana do anything anyways. It's just till I get better and then you can have you room back." She explained confidently twirling a finger in her hair not knowing of what he was going to say next.

"Fine! You get one side and I'll take the other. Unless you're scared of lying next to a real man?" He teased as he flexed his free arm showing off his muscles.

"PISDA!" She yelled. "Like I would be scared of sleeping next to your ass. You'll probably keep me up with your loud snoring anyways." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't snore!" He yelled only to be mocked as she fake snored at him. Hearing this he brought her up higher so that she was a mere inch from his face. "Fine. How much ya want to bet that you won't last a whole week with me?"

"Ha! Just a week? To easy." She said.

"Fine then make it two. If I win you will do exactly as I say. If you win then I will do whatever you want. Deal?" He asked placing her on the ground.

"Deal!" Zina said as she moved away from him.

"Good." Raph said. Turning to the clock next to the TV he checked the time. It was barely going to be 8 but training did not start for another hour. Giving a sigh he walked over to the bathroom before talking. "Since I'm already up I might as well get ready." With all that had just happened there was no way that he was going to fall back to sleep. Especially now that he needed to change his boxers.

Zina watched as Raph disappeared into the bathroom before thinking of what she could do. Her thoughts were interrupted when her stomach growled demanding to be fed. "Mr. Tummy are you hungry?" She asked placing a hand on her belly. Another growl was her only reply before she giggled. Walking to the kitchen she searched he cabinets and fridge to see what she could eat. The only things she found were a gallon of milk, a carton of eggs, bread, leftover pizza, rice, vegetables, a few cans, an almost empty box of cereal, tea pouches, and junk food as well as an easy to use cook book. Picking up the book she flipped through it until she found something that she thought she could make that used very little ingredients. Setting to work she tried her best to make some breakfast.

The smell of Zina's cooking woke the others as one by one they emerged from their rooms. Mikey was the first to make his way to the kitchen. "Yo Z what is that amazing smell?" He asked as he sat down at the table before resting his head on the flat surface. Leo came in next followed by Donny and Splinter.

"Whatever it is it smells better than Mike's cooking." Donny said trying to tease his brother.

"What!? My cooking is awesome! Right master Splinter?" Mikey asked the elderly rat that sat across from him.

"Good morning miss Zina. I take it that you slept well?" Splinter said turning his attention to the girl.

"Good morning everyone! Yes I slept better than I ever had in a long time. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. I thought that since you are helping me that I might show my gratitude by making breakfast."Zina said placing several omelets on paper plates.

"Not at all my dear. In fact, we are honored to have a woman's cooking for once." Splinter said as he stroked his beard trying to remember the last time he actually had any other type of food besides pizza.

"Awesome! Then I hope you enjoy." Zina placed the places around the table to each person before she sat down with hers. The only person that was not at the table was Raph. Leo seeing this asked openly where he was. "Concurring the porcelain throne." Zina said as she drew a smiley face on her omelet with ketchup. Actually, she had drawn on everyone's before she had passed them out. Mikey got a skateboard, Donny had H2O, Leo a baby chick, and Splinter got a Ying-Yang symbol. She was still a little fizzled about Raph so when she got to his she had wrote 'Loser' on top of it.

"Concurring what now?" Donny asked taking a bite of his omelet.

"He's in the toilet." Mikey explained before inhaling his. "Man Z that was delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Mikey enjoys everything. Surprised he haven't died from food poisoning yet." Raph said as he made his way out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

"Are you saying her cooking is bad?" Leo asked as Raph walked past him. Both glared at each other before Raph broke contact to sit down in the open chair next to Zina.

"I haven't eaten yet so how would I know." Picking up his fork he was about to cut into it when he saw what was on the omelet. Annoyed he looked up at Zina whom just sat there smiling mischievously at him. Giving an annoyed sigh he went back to his meal taking a large bite out of it. 'It's delicious!' He thought before taking another until he too had inhaled the whole thing.

"Well?" Zina asked looking confident.

"It's alright. Could have done better." He teased as he rested his head on his hand.

"Whatever. Oh! Donny before I forget could you please look at my shoulder when you are done? It still has not closed yet and it's starting to hurt more." Zina asked turning her attention to Donny right as he was about to take a bite.

"Sure. I also wanted to ask you a couple of questions. If that's alright with you?" Don said putting his fork down to speak.

Zina merely nodded before getting up to put her now empty plate into the trash. When everyone was finished she picked up their plates and forks and cleaned up. After breakfast was done they, except for Zina and Raph, went to go do their morning rituals like every other normal day. Zina was now washing the dishes, mostly forks and the pan she used to cook with, as she hummed a random song. Raph on the other hand was watching her catching every little detail. Like how her tail would sway to the beat or how when she messed up on a note she would change the song completely. He was also studying her figure. From the way her hair cascaded around her shoulders, her shapely hips, and even down to her small feet.

"See something you like?" Zina asked. She could feel that he was staring at her but did not really mind.

"Maybe." Raph said still looking at her.

"Maybe is just a baby that wants to be loved." Zina sang turning around to look at him while drying her hands with a towel.

"Where ya hear that from?" Raph asked curiously leaning back in his chair.

Placing the towel on the counter she sat down across from Raph resting her head on her arm. "My mother used to say rhymes like that. Like, 'I don't know can't touch her toes' and 'Ain't will faint if he can't paint'. She always made them up when she heard a word that she did not like."

"Seems like she was quite the poet." Raph said. Looking to the girl he was about to ask more but stopped. He wanted to know more about her, but if she did not want to talk then he would not push her. He did not want her to push him away if she felt uncomfortable around him. However, the need to know pushed him to speak. "How Long?"

"How long what?" Zina replied turning her head towards him.

"Since ya last saw her." He mumbled looking away from her.

Zina thought for a while. It was a long time ago since she was taken from her small town that she called home. She would have been around ten or eleven when they had taken her. "Almost nine or ten years I think." She said quietly. After words Zina had become very quiet as she tried to remember what her mother looked like when she was younger.

Raphael and Zina sat in silence for a long while. He did not want to ask her anything else once he saw her face turn from happy to the now saddened one she now had. For some reason he was tempted to get up and comfort her but did not know whether or not she wanted it. Battling with himself after a few minutes he decided to do it. Looking to Zina he stopped when he saw a lone ear fall from her face to land on the wooden table. As he moved to get up Zina had stood up before him to push in her chair and slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if Donatello is ready." She said wiping away the next tear before it fell. She had just made it out of the kitchen when a searing pain ran through her body. Gripping her shoulder she felt something wet on her hand. She pulled it away only to gasp when she saw that it was covered in blood. Then another wave of pain came causing her to fall to her knees.

Seeing her fall Raph immediately rushed to her side. "Zina! Zina what's wrong?" He yelled in concern as he reached out to touch her. The moment he did though he had to draw back as a burning sensation ran through his arm. Raph clutched his arm tightly only to look down to see that it was indeed burnt. Looking at Zina he was about to speak when she cried out in pain to fall fully to the ground. When she fell he was going to reach out to grab her again but stopped remembering what had happened the first time. Thinking quickly he ran into the living room to grab a folded blanket that was on top of the couch. Rushing back to the crying girl he threw the blanket over her before gently picking her up. When he had her secured he rushed to Donatello's lab nearly knocking his younger brother down on the way.

"Dude what's going on?" Mikey asked rushing out of the bathroom when he heard the screams only to move just as Raph ran past him. Donny, Leo, and master Splinter rushed out of their rooms just before a horrific scream came from inside of the lab. Moving quickly they made their way into the lab but froze at the sight that met them.

Once Raphael placed Zina on the metal table he tried his best not to freak out from what was happening. Zina had begun to flail around as her skin began to sizzle and the heat started to eat through the blanket. Seam rose from her flesh as more cries of pain erupted from her. What made him snap was when he began to hear the sounds of bones breaking along with an agonized cry.

Don was the first to move as he came up to the table to see why this was happening. Right away he noticed that the wound on her shoulder was bleeding profusely, but what had caught his attention was that hair began to grow all over her body. Though it was slowly growing the hair looked thin and white almost like fur. That was when it had hit him. She was changing. He had no idea how or why but he knew that they had to stop it or else she was going to not only hurt herself but also might hurt them in the process. "Raph! RAPH!" He yelled trying to get his attention. When Raph looked up to him he continued. "I need you to hold her down for me!" He yelled before he took off into the back of the lab.

"I can't! I don't know if you noticed but her skin is fucking burning. I had a hard time just trying to hold her with the blanket." Raph shouted at his brother. Just as he said that Zina screamed again gaining everyone's attention. They turned to see that her face and arms began to change even more. Her top canines grew longer while her mouth and nose turned into a mussel, like that of a large cat's, as three black stripes formed on each side of her face. Zina's eyes also changed from their violet color to a deep purple while her pupils turned to slits. Her bones began to break and regrow rapidly. Her nails grew longer and her hands started to turn into large deadly claws.

"Donny do something!" Mikey yelled. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know! All that I do is that she is changing and if we don't stop it then she will hurt herself and us!" Donny yelled terrified for the poor girl on the table.

Suddenly the area around her wound began to glow an ominous blue as a strange symbol appeared over it. This caught master Splinter's eye as he came closer to the table. Immediately he knew what was really going on. "My sons I need you to hold her still." He commanded. Each brother moved in unison to do as Splinter had said each grabbing a limb to try to hold her down as best as they could while their hands began to burn. Splinter moving to stand next to Zina's head began to chant in a different language using his hands to make symbols. Doing this they began to glow white as he continued. On the last symbol he reached out with both hands to lay one over her eyes while the other went on her bleeding shoulder. Splinter continued to chant until the white light over took the blue and enveloped her whole body. When he saw that the symbol on her shoulder had disappeared he let go of her shoulder only for her to fall unconscious. Her body began to return to normal and her skin was no longer burning. Letting go of her the boys turned questioning eyes to their Sensei.

"Master what just happened?" Leo asked.

"Something that I have only heard about but never believed until now. I will tell you, but first my sons you will need to get your hands tended to. When you are ready meet me in the dojo." Master Splinter said looking at his sons with a serious tone. Before turning away from them he gently rubbed the unconscious girl's head moving her bangs away from her face.

Watching Splinter leave the boys stood there trying to fully analyze what had just happened. Raphael turning to look at the now sleeping Zina released the breath that he was holding the entire time. He was worried that something was going to happen to her again and did not want to leave, but at the same time he wanted to hear what his master had to say. So after Don had put ointment on his hands and carefully bandaged them he reluctantly left her in the lab to go to the dojo. When he entered he sat in front of Splinter whom had a large scroll placed in front of him. He waited as patiently as he could until Don, Leo and Mikey came in to sit next to him. They sat in silence for the elderly rat to begin.

Clearing his throat Splinter reached out to carefully open the old large scroll. On it showed pictures of monsters and humans fighting amongst one another in a field while seven different ones stood above them. "Long ago during the feudal era of Japan people lived in peace with their many gods. However, during one point the peace between them was cut as a great war caused them to lose faith. Blaming their suffering on the gods they set off to destroy every single one of them. The gods fought back against the mortals except for one. This god seemed to love the mortals and could not bring them to their demise. So turning against its own kind along with several others they fought alongside the humans. But when the war between man and the gods was over the mortals did not trust the gods who had helped them. So betraying them they sealed them away never to be awakened for over a thousand years. Fearing that when the seals finally broke and the gods would come back they sent them to rest scattered in the farthest reaches of the world. With the task done mortals lived peacefully knowing that their lives would be saved until the day the gods wake to once and for all seek their ever growing revenge." Splinter spoke in a serious tone as he read the words on the scroll. When he finished he closed it back up before focusing his attention back to the turtles.

Mike being the first to get lost scratched his head before speaking. "So what does this have to do with Z?"

"My son when she was transforming did you see the markings that appeared on her shoulder?" Splinter asked still keeping his serious tone.

"Wait you don't mean that the markings were the seal and that she is one of these so called gods from the story? I thought that April said that she was a mutant like us?" Leo asked trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Yes, true I thought the same as well. However, from what I have seen tonight she is not just one of the gods but the one that betrayed them. The seal placed upon her was far more powerful than any that I have ever seen. It would seem that something had weakened the seal causing her to awaken." Splinter said as he started stroking his beard in thought.

"Wait a minute here. So ya telling us that Zina is a god and that there is a magical seal keeping her from awakening 'ta destroy all of mankind?" Raph asked skeptically.

"So that must be why she was taken to that lab along with those other guys." Don stated. "Whom ever took her must have been trying to reawaken them and use them to take over the world."

"Yeah but why and who would do that? The story says that they would destroy the humans so I doubt that they would just walk on up and ask them nicely to follow them." Leo said looking at Splinter for an answer.

"Unless, my son, they were planning to find a way to control them." Splinter said before looking to Raph. "My son do you remember who was attacking her when you found her." He stated rather than asked.

Yeah the Foot but what do they have 'ta do..." That's when Raph realized what was going on. "Shredder wants to release them!"

"Didn't we send Shredder to prison or something? And what about the others? Splinter said that there were more." Mike said looking to Leo.

"Her Medical tag said that she was #7 so I'm not surprised if they have the others hidden somewhere in that lab." Raph said as he pulled out the band handing it to Splinter. "As for Shredder he probably has someone 'ta do his dirty work for him until he decides to show."

"OK. So what could have cause the seal to weaken?" Mike asked.

"If my hypothesis is correct it might have been triggered from the wound on her shoulder seeing as how the seal only appeared around that area." Don stated.

"Fine so how do we know that the seal won't break?" Raph asked rubbing his head in annoyance.

"For now I have taken care of it. I have recreated the seal but it will only remain for as long as her life is not threatened. My sons, if Shredder is trying to release these powerful creatures then we must not let him succeed. From now on there will be someone with her at all times. I want you to protect her to ensure that she does not fall back into their hands. Is that understood?" Splinter asked his expression turning more serious by the minute.

"Yes Sensei!" The boys said in unison.

"Very well. Donatello you will see why her shoulder is not closing. The rest will begin training immediately. We must all prepare for that battle that is ahead." Splinter ordered as he picked up the scroll before standing to return to his room.

Don left immediately to the lab leaving his brothers in the dojo to begin their training. Leo and Mikey squared off against each other while Raph went to his punching bag to release some tension. One after the other Raph began to punch the helpless bag. He began to imagine the bag as Shredder and soon he became angry as he began to punch harder and faster. His thoughts began to run as well as images of Zina filled his mind. Suddenly his need to protect grew more and more. 'I won't let them take her.' He thought. It was not until he imagined Shredder taking her away from him that his anger spiked. His punches came faster and stronger the longer the image stayed in his mind. "Graaaahh!" Raph yelled before giving one last punch. The punch was so powerful however, that it sent that punching bag off its chain to fly half way across the dojo. Panting he straightened himself before making his way to the now destroyed bag.

Leo and Mikey stopped their sparing to turn their attention to their brother. "Dude that was or new punching bag! Man I was gana try a new move on it." Mike whined as he came closer to kick the half way torn bag.

"Well it ain't new anymore." Raph said reaching down to clean up his mess. Once he had cleaned up he left his brothers to train by themselves and went to go check on Donny and Zina. Entering the lab he saw that Don was pulling out tiny pieces of metal from the wound on her shoulder. Not wanting to bother him he pulled up a chair only to turn it around and sit on it backwards. He sat there for a moment just looking at the sleeping girl until Don spoke grabbing his attention.

"Astounding! With each piece that I remove the area around it instantly heals." Don said watching her flesh mend right after pulling out a small piece.

"I thought ya had taken the bullet out?" Raph asked watching his brother.

"So did I but when I analyzed the bullet it would seem that there was a capsule at the tip containing smaller pieces. When it hit her the capsule ruptured leaving behind the bullet as the smaller pieces embedded themselves deeper. My guess is that if whomever made it put it to where if the victim were to take the bullet out the smaller bits would still be there. They would still be wounded until either they or someone else took them all out." Don said as he pulled the last piece out of the wound. Both brothers watched as the wound finally closed leaving behind flawless smooth skin.

"So what's the bullet made of?" Raph asked.

"Well I took a look at it last night. It would seem that it was made of both silver and promethium. Earlier I tried to see how week she was to both only to find that silver only irritates her skin. So the conclusion that I came up with was that she is weaker against the promethium and that is the reason why the wound wouldn't heal." Don explained as best as he could. "Whom ever made these bullets must know a lot about how to work with metal and have large enough funds to obtain them."

"So is she going to be all right?" Raph asked turning his attention back to her.

Donnie catching his brother's gaze gave a warm smile before standing up to put his utensils away. "She will be fine. I made sure to get every piece out so now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up." Donny said as he placed the tweezers back after wiping it clean. Raph gave a sigh of relief. 'At least she is going to be OK for now.' He thought trying to reassure himself. However his nerves went on high alert when a wired up April came rushing into the lab demanding to know what happened.

"What the hell Raph! I thought I told you to take care of her not put her back on a stretcher!" She yelled before running up to him to punch him in the back of the head. Reaching out she grabbed the ends of his bandana and yanked on them as hard as she could. "I leave you alone for one night and she is knocked out again!"

"It isn't my fault! Shit April let go!" He yelled back but did nothing to stop her. After some thorough explaining from both brothers on what happened April calmed down.

"So you are telling me that she can transform?" She asked looking at them.

"Correct."

"And that she is week to Promethium?"

"Yup."

"And that she is not a mutant but just so happens to be a god from a thousand years ago, who's powers are sealed away, and that if Shredder is to get his hands on her then the seal would be broken and all hell would break lose?"

"And Shredder would use her to destroy the world." don added while he cleaned the lenses of his goggle like glasses.

"Well that's just wonderful! Next theirs going to be hot guys crashing through the ceiling claiming that they are here to serve her and we all just end up eating pizza together." April said sarcastically throwing her hands in the air.

"Well that might seem plausible." Donny answered placing his glasses back on.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He means that there are others like her and that if Shredder has them then he will most likely use them." Leo said as he came into the lab.

"April! Raph broke our punching bag!" Mikey whined as he came in next.

"What!? I just bought you that last week!" April shouted. Turning to Raph she grabbed his bandana again on it. "If you don't start taking care of your shit then I'm not going to buy you all stuff anymore!"

"I'm sorry, OK? Quit it!" Raph yelled. April hearing his apology released his bandana. Mumbling under his breath Raph fixed it as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Leo questioned when he saw Raph head to the door.

"I'm going out for some air. Is that a problem?" Raph said not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Master Splinter told us to watch her." Leo said glaring at him.

"Are ya saying ya ain't able 'ta watch over ah sleeping girl?" Raph snapped back. "Besides she's not getting up for ah while anyways." With that said Raph left. It was not long until he was out of the lair and already searching for something to vent on.

* * *

In a hotel suite somewhere in Manhattan four men sat around the extravagant living room while the fifth stood at the archway of an open balcony. Two sat on the black leather couch, one at the glass table, and the largest sat on the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Each one kept silent as they went on doing their own things. The male figure at the balcony began to grin evilly as he walked outside to look out towards the city. The wind blew slightly against his tall frame making his hair gently moved with it.

"Rama." The figure called as he looked out to a specific part of the city. His sharp dark blue eyes searching for something. "Send word to Sei and Yona. Let them know that our Lady is finally waking up."

"Shall I also send word to the human as well?" Rama asked getting up from the couch to turn to his companion.

"No. I do not trust him with her. I don't want him knowing until I have spoken to her fist." The man said turning away from the city to look at the Hindu man. "Koga and Eike will come with me when we go to welcome her. Jacob you are to stay here to ensure that the humans suspect nothing."

"What! Dude why do I have to stay? Like can't Koga stay or something?" The blond teen whined as he jumped off the couch.

"You know well enough that Koga cannot be left alone with the humans. Do you not recall what had happened when that doctor tried to strap him down?" Eike said looking up from the book that he was flipping through.

"Well yeah, but he won't use his guts as streamers since the dude won't stay long enough in the same room with him. I mean have ya seen the way Koga looks lately?" The boy teased. No sooner had he said that a vase was sent flying towards his head but missed as he stepped forward in time. "Bad Koga! It's not nice to throw things at people!" He chided waving a finger in a mocking manner at the large man whom only growled.

"Like I said, Jacob, You will stay here. Besides if we were to take you I don't think our Lady would be in a cling mood as of yet." The man said coming back inside.

"Haaaaah! I never get to have any fun." The teen whined before flopping back onto the couch to pout.

"And what of Alder?" Eike asked moving his long silvery blue hair away from his face.

"What of him? He will stay sealed unless our lady says otherwise. That treacherous snake does not deserve to live." The man said. His face turned dark as he remembered the unwanted companion.

"When do we go?" Koga's gruff voice rang out as he turned orange eyes towards the group.

"Four days should be plenty of time for her to become fully awake. As you all know it will leave her weak and defenseless. We will give her this time to recover." With that said the man slowly disappeared in a mist of black smoke leaving the others. The smoke traveled out through the open balcony door to travel up to the top of the building. Materializing on the roof the man stood to once more look out towards the city. The sky was clear allowing the full moon's light to spread out not only through the city but also onto him. He was absurdly handsome as his built but toned body showed through the fitted black tuxedo. His straight ebony black hair glowed in the moon's light while the wind gently caressed it once more. "Soon my goddess we will see each other again, but until then I want you to dream." He said. A grin spread across his angular face before he once again vanished.

* * *

 **TG: Well any other day i would be happy to say that I am exited that this chap is more than 6,000 words, but unfortunately my mood has been soured.**

 **Zina: What happened?**

 **TG: it would seem that my favorite concubine has decided that he does not want to be with me anymore, tried to kill me, and tried to run away. Unfortunately for him I am not so easy to kill and no one escapes from my domain unless i allow them to. Now i am debating on his punishment for treason. Maybe i should give him to Koga.**

 **Koga: *Grins evilly and cracks his knuckles***

 **Zina: 0-O) *Backs away slowly***

 **TG: Alright then next chap will take longer since i have to rewrite the whole damn thing. See ya soon my loves.**


	4. Chapter 4- Going Through Changes

**TigerGoddess: Well the concubine is dead and now i have to replace everything in my home.**

 **Koga: *tries to wipe blood off face* Sorry.**

 **TG: Oh no my beauty there is nothing to be sorry of. You did exactly what I told you and you made mama happy again. *Uses a wet wipe to clean his face***

 **Koga: *Lightly blushes and looks away***

 **TG:*giggles* So this chap will not include any new characters but will have monsters, a bit of fluff, and maybe another funny? Guess your just gana have to read to find out.**

 **Zina, Mina, and Ally: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Going Through Changes

It was well past midnight and Zina still in Donny's lab. Before April had left she had cleaned her up and changed her into some clean clothing. Although Zina looked to be in a peaceful sleep her mind, however, was being plagued with memories of her village. Except these memories seemed to be different then what she remembered.

 _Standing on a hill outside her old home she wore an orange shirt and dirty jeans while her hair was tied into a loose braid. Bending down she went to pick up the basket of freshly picked vegetables. Turning away from the house with basket in hand she began to follow the stone path that led to a red pained shack. It looked run down and empty, but white smoke coming from the vent pipe on top of it said that there was something cooking inside. The wind blew lightly making the wheat in the nearby field dance elegantly as small clouds floated overhead in the bright blue sky. The smooth stones felt warm on her bare feet as she stepped from one to the other making sure not to step on the moist dirt around them._

 _Coming up to the shed she placed the basket down before she reached out for the door handle when a loud bang from inside caused her to stop. "Hello? Who's in there?" She asked going to grab the handle again when she did not get an answer. Turning the handle she slowly opened it just a few inches before peering inside only to see darkness. "Mother?" She asked opening it more. Before she had a chance to go inside something small and white ran out of the shed to zoom right past her to disappear into the field._

 _"The heck was that?" Zina asked herself. Turning to look back into the shed she was met with a total mess. Shelves were knocked down, jars lay broken, and what grains she had in sacks now were open and scattered across the floor. "Great. Thanks a lot MR. whatever you are."_

 _"That's Miss whatever you are, you silly Willy!" A child's voice said from behind her._

 _"Wha?" Zina asked turning around did not see anyone behind her. Stepping out of the shed she looked around but still could not find out who had spoken to her. "Great now I'm hearing things."_

 _"You are so funny!" The child's voice giggled._

 _"All right play time is over kiddo. Time to come out." She said getting annoyed that she was being messed with._

 _"But I'm not hiding. I'm right here!" The child's voice said._

 _Right as Zina heard that something soft brushed against her feet. Looking down her annoyance disappeared and was replaced with excitement. There laying on her foot looking up at her was an adorable white rabbit. It had beautiful pure white fur, bright pink eyes, and a carefully made elegant pink bow, but what made it adorable was the pale pink heart shaped mark on its forehead. "OOOOHH! Aren't you just the cutest widdle thing I just ever did see?" Zina said as she bent down to pick it up so that she could give it small kisses._

 _"Stop! That tickles!" The rabbit laughed putting both of its small front paws up to stop her kiss attack._

 _"Wook at those perdy widdle feetsies! Oh my goodness you are just precious!" Zina exclaimed. Suddenly her fun ended when a loud explosion came from the center of the wheat field. Turning away from the field Zina tried to shield the rabbit from the small rocks and clumps of dirt that flew towards them. "What the hell?" She yelled after the blast subsided._

 _"They're here!" The rabbit said excitedly before jumping out of Zina's hands to run towards the large crater in the field. "Come on Mama!"_

 _"Wait! It's not safe!" Zina yelled watching the rabbit disappear into the wheat. Not hesitating she chased after the rabbit. She soon started to catch up to it but before she had a chance to reach out and grab it the rabbit jumped into the crater. Skidding to a halt Zina watched in worry as the rabbit ran into the smoke that rose from the middle it. She stood there waiting for the rabbit to come back out but after a few minutes it never came back. After fighting internally on whether or not to go and get it she slowly stepped forward. She had barely made it two feet inside the crater when something within the smoke shot out at her to wrap around her ankle. "Kyaaa!" Zina screamed out. In a fit of panic she reached down and desperately tried to get the fuzzy yellow thing off of her. The moment she touched it the thing pulled hard causing her to fall onto her back. The thing began to rapidly drag her to the center all the while the sounds of the rabbit's laughter grew louder. Kicking and trying as hard as she could to escape she dug her fingers into the dirt trying to find something to grab on to. As it pulled her deeper she saw a piece of metal that was sticking out of the ground. Reaching as far as she could her fingers brushed against it as she desperately pulled herself to it. The grip on her ankle grew tighter as she pulled against it but the moment she was about to grab the only thing that could help her a second one shot out this time wrapping around her hand. Zina's eyes grew wide in fear just before she was dragged to disappear into the black smoke._

Zina woke up in panic as the sounds of laughter echoing in her mind. As she tried to get up a searing headache came on along with a stinging sensation throughout her body. Sitting up she looked around the dark room to find that she was in the lab. It must had been somewhere around midnight since she could not hear any talking or movement from outside. Turning her body as best as she could manage on the metal table she gently placed her feet on the cold floor. Standing up while holding onto the table she stood on wobbled legs only to jump in surprise when a deep voice spoke from right next to her.

* * *

Raphael had returned an hour before Zina had woken up and immediately took Donny's place allowing his tired brother to go to bed. Pulling the chair, which he was sitting in before, towards the wall closest to her he waited with half closed eyes. During his time spent out of the lair many things were running through his mind. Things about what had happened earlier, about Shredder, and of course of the goddess that lay only a few feet away from him. He knew that something big was coming and that they would have to fight Shredder once again, but no matter how he tried to think of something else Zina automatically popped back into his mind. Something about her kept making him feel emotions he rarely ever felt by just the tiniest things she did. Her bright smile brought him warmth, her tears made him feel the need to comfort, when she was scared he wanted to protect her, and just looking at her made him want her. When he witnessed the episode that had taken place that morning he felt afraid. For the second time in his life he had felt the fear of losing someone once again. Then a thought crossed his mind. One that he would have never even think of until now. Love? Was he in love with her? He had just known her for only two days and from the things he has seen love takes time to build up. So then what could it be? He felt that it was more than 'like' and was more than just lust. So this left him to be unsure.

Looking over to the sleeping girl he watched as her breathing began to quicken and then settle once more. He was thinking on how long she was going to have to wait but the moment he was about to close his eyes a small groan escaped her as she woke up. He watched as she tried to get up off the table on unsteady legs until he decided to speak. "You shouldn't be up yet." He said standing up from his chair. Suddenly he was overcome with excitement and the urge to embrace her right then and there but something told him to hold back. When he saw her legs give out he rushed over to her.

Zina felt strong arms pull her close when she nearly fell. Looking up she instantly recognized that it was Raph before giving him a small weak punch to his chest. "Raphael I swear you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said before looking down at his arms. "Oh my god Raph what happened to your arms? Are you OK? Let me see! Does it hurt? How did this happen?" Question after question she pelted at him until he gently covered her mouth with one of his wrapped hands.

"I'm fine so don't worry about it." He said picking her up so that she was sitting back on the table.

"No you're not Raphael I can see you wincing. It may be dark in here but that does not mean I can't see." She said moving his hand away from her mouth. Holding it she gently started to undo the bandages. Her breath caught in her chest at what she saw. His hands and arms were covered in burns and blisters, some of which had broken as they began to ooze through the bandage. Tears started to prick around her eyes as she imagined the pain that he was feeling. 'How did he get burnt so badly? He was fine this morning.' She thought as she gently held onto his hand. Then realization struck her. "Raphael. Did... Did I do this?" She asked looking up at him with sad tear filled eyes.

Raphael did not want to answer her. The moment he saw her saddened face he fell silent. He did not want to upset her more so he began to back away slowly. Pulling his hands away he was about to leave only to be grabbed again.

"Raphael what happened? Please tell me." She asked him almost pleading.

"Before you fell unconscious you began to change. I tried to pick you up but when I touched you I got burnt." He said turning to look away from her.

Zina's sadness deepened when she heard that she had done this to him. She never wanted to hurt anyone or anything. And now because of her she had actually hurt someone she really cared about. That was when something inside of Zina began to move. Her eyes changed again to dark purple while her pupils became slits once more. This action was not missed by Raph as he turned his attention back at her. He was about to call the others thinking that she was going to change again when she spoke. "I'm sorry. So very sorry." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Lifting his hand closer to her face she bent her head down so that she could kiss it. When she did her body began to glow a light pale pink. The glow traveled from her chest past her arms and spread through her body. Raph watched as the glow spread more as it began to move up his arm and envelope the both of them in it. However, it only lasted a few seconds before disappearing back into Zina's body. Lifting her head Zina looked up at Raph to smile warmly at him before falling forward to fall back asleep.

Raph caught her only to notice that the pain in his hands were gone. Lifting the non-bandaged hand to his face he saw that not only was the pain gone but the burns as well as the blisters were as well. He had healed his hands, and not only that he felt better as if all the pains in his body just disappeared. Looking down at the sleeping girl he never felt more grateful than he had in his entire life. That was when he made his final decision. Lifting her up from the table he left the lab to go to his room. Jumping up to the second level, not even bothering with the ladder, he made it inside his room. Closing the door he made his way to the bed to gently lay her down before he crawled in next to her. Wrapping an arm around her small waist he pulled her warm body close to his. Instinctively she wiggled closer into him as she molded herself to fit perfectly next to him. Her head rested under his chin while her tail moved to wrap itself around his thigh. His mind began to wonder how warm she would feel in a different way, but before he started to imagine his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep heavy sleep. So they slept like that for the rest of the night until late morning when two unwanted visitors started making noise inside the room.

Early that morning April had returned to the lair to drop off some more clothes for Zina. She as well as Mikey had made their way up to the second floor to Raph's room not knowing what they were going to find. April coming up to the door quietly opened it before stepping inside to take a peek expecting for only Zina to be in there. When she got a glimpse of what was inside she quickly turned around to cover Mikey's mouth. Placing a finger on her lips she silently told him to keep quiet. Taking the silent command he to peeked inside only to cover his mouth once more to stop the laughter that was about to erupt. April not wanting to forget this pulled out her phone and began to take as many pictures as she could before both of them burst into a fit of laughter. Somehow during the night Zina had rolled and moved around to where her butt was on top of Raph's chest as her legs dangled off the bed while the rest of her body lay a mess. Her hair was messed up and poofy while her tail lay over Raphael's eyes. He on the other hand was on his back sleeping away with his left arm under his pillow and the right was on top of her thigh mere inches from her ass. The best part was that they both had the goofiest faces as they slept. Raph had a half smile thing going on while Zina had her mouth wide open as a small drool line escaped from the side.

When Raph heard the enormous laughing fit in his room he bolted up nearly flinging Zina off of him. Feeling the sudden movement she freaked as well. Springing off the bed Zina jumped up to cling upside down with a death grip on the ceiling. Looking around She saw whom was laughing and instantly calmed down. Detaching herself she landed on the bed and bounced off to happily crash into the older woman enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Buna dimineata Seniora April!" Zina said letting April go so that she could hug Mikey. "Good morning Mikey!" Mikey tried to return the hug but tensed up as the pain in his hands came back. When Zina felt him tense she let him go to notice his bandaged hands which instantly soured her mood a bit. Without even thinking she grabbed both of his hands and with the same glow as before healed him. This caught both April and Mikey by surprise as they both watched in fascination at her. When Zina was done she checked his hands and after giving a nod of satisfaction released them to grab April and drag her out of the room.

"Dude... What the shell just happened?" Mikey asked looking at his newly healed hands.

"Exactly what it looks like." Raph said as he sat himself back down on the messed up bed.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I got to tell Don! I bet he'll lay an egg once he hears this!" And with that Mikey made his way out of the room but stopped at the door before turning back to Raph. "By the way you look so adorable when you sl-!" His words were cut short when a pillow came ninety miles an hour at his face.

"Shut it!" Raph yelled before going up to the door to slam it shut.

Once Zina was outside the room she was no longer doing the dragging but was being dragged towards the bathroom by April. Pushing her inside April shut and locked the door before throwing her tote bag down and started to barrage the girl with questions. "HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!? Does it feel weird? Does the wound appear on you once it's done? Can I see your arm? *already has it* Why are your eyes different?"

Zina did not know which question to answer first. "Ummm. Well no my arms don't hurt, I didn't really learn how it just sort of happens, and no it does not affect me. See my arms are perfectly fine. What do you mean my eyes look different?" She asked looking at April confused.

April quickly turned Zina around so that she was now looking into the mirror. When Zina saw she gasped. Coming up to the mirror she gently touched her face to see that her eyes were no longer violet and that they now fully resembled a cat's. However, as soon as she looked into their purple depths a sharp pain ran through her head. Images began to flash through her mind as well as the laughter from before. Images of giant monsters covered in blood as they destroy buildings as well as kill anyone that they could snatch up. "Remember your promise" The voice said as another pain caused her to grip her head, but as soon as it had come it had disappeared.

"Hey are you alright?" April asked coming closer to Zina worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a head ache." Zina said moving away from the mirror to look at April. "I'm fine honest. Sooo is there anything cute in the bag?" She asked trying to distract her.

"Huh? Oh! You're gana love the outfits I brought you. I had to do a little digging since you're smaller but I think they will fit you. First let's try on the dresses." April automatically began to take out several different types of dresses from her bag and handed them to Zina to hold. The first was a cream colored summer dress with small pink flowers scattered all around it, then a plain blue strapless as well as well as a similar green, and finally a light purple with neon zebra stripes. They all ended up fitting her so they placed them on top of the sink and moved on to the shirts and pants. Unfortunately only half of the pants she tried on ended up fitting, which only left her with three skinny jeans, two shorts, and two knee length skirts. The shirts were fine she ended up with three Tie-dyes, one rock concert shirt, and three more plain colored shirts. "Well now that we know what size you are in pants and shirts let's see what underwear fits you best." April said with an evil grin as she began to creep up on the poor girl.

Zina had only second to register what she had said before her shirt was pulled off. "Wait April! I can do it myself! Hold on!" But it was too late. Her breasts were already exposed and April was already working on the pants Zina was currently wearing. "April stop! I can do it! No don't pull them down! APRIL!" Zina screamed but it was all for nothing since she now was standing bare as a babe in the middle of the bathroom.

"Calm down. You don't want them boys to come in do you?" April asked going to her bag to pull out a pink bra and panty set.

"N-no." Zina said as a scarlet blush ran across her face as she thought of the boys coming in and seeing her in all her naked glory.

"Good now try this on." April handed Zina several underwear sets before sitting on the toilet. She watched as Zina try them on one at a time but whenever it came to the bra's she noticed that Zina was having trouble clipping them together. "Here let me show you." She said motioning for the girl to come closer. When Zina handed the bra to her she held it out so that she could see. "OK. So you see these clips here? They go inside these and each row is the tightness you want. Usually when I get new ones I look for ones that fit me on the second row."

Zina watched in awe as April clipped and clipped the bra. When April handed it back to her she tried to put it on to grin happily when she finally got it to stay together. She then moved on to the others checking to see if the padding was comfortable and to see if they were not itchy from the sides. Finding the one she liked the most she decided to leave on a black and beige bra with black matching underwear. Looking around she picked up one of the Tie-dye shirts and skinny jeans. Putting on the shirt she was about to poke a hole in the pants when she stopped.

Seeing her stop April looked at what she was doing only to smile. "Go ahead. They are yours now so you can do with them as you want." Right as Zina was about to protest April raised a hand to stop her. "It's fine. So hurry and put them on. If you don't I just might get one of the boys to do it for you." With that said she almost laughed when she saw her fumble around trying to put on the pant.

When Zina had the pant on she started to pack all the close back into the tote bag when a question came to her. Turning around she went to sit in front of April with a serious look on her face. "Hey can I ask you something? What happened to me yesterday? Like, what fully happened?"

April thought for a moment unsure on how to answer. Before she had left last night Splinter had told her not to tell Zina about what she really was in fear that she might change. He had made sure that no one was to tell her about the legend or about the others in it. "Well I wasn't here when it happened, but from what I heard you kind of started changing. Donny told me last night when I came to check on you that you had started screaming and that Raph and the others were freaking out. He said that when Raph tried to pick you up his hands got burnt so he used a blanket to wrap around you so that he could take you to the lab. Then when they thought you were going to hurt yourself master Splinter came in and did some sort of ninja chi thing and made you stop. You really gave them a fright last night."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. All I remember was that my shoulder started to hurt so badly and then it just went dark. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Zina explained.

"Hey don't worry about it. Its gana be fine now. Anyways want to explain to me why you and Raph are sleeping together?" April asked scooting closer to Zina with a mischievous look on her face.

Zina blushed as she tried to explain. "We are not doing anything! Raph and I made a bet to see if we can sleep in the same room together for two weeks. That's all I swear!"

"Well if I know Raph he doesn't do things without reason." April said. "So then let me ask you this. Do you like him?"

"Of course. He is my friend." Zina said not trying to look at April.

"Not friend like I mean 'like' like. Or is there another? Maybe one that wears blue and looks like your average green knight?" As April said that Zina started to get uncomfortable and she could see the answer written on her face. "Well if you do then I suggest picking the one that makes you feel right. These boys may seem like they are all tough but on the inside they are just as soft as a marshmallow. Just be patient." With that said April got up from the toilet and went to open the door and walk out of the bathroom leaving Zina alone in her thoughts. When she was far enough from view of the bathroom she booked it in search of Raph. Climbing up the ladder to the second floor and zooming down the hall she was about to burst into Raph's room when the door opened. Not even bothering to stop she grabbed Raph's arm to drag him back inside. Shoving him on the bed she went over to the door to see if anyone was coming. When she decided that the coast was clear she closed the door and locked it before turning her attention to Raph. "Mind telling me what's going on with you and the Z bug?"

"Nothing's going on." Raph said as he made a move to get up only to be pushed back down.

"Don't play coy with me Raph I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking." April snapped.

"Well ya wrong. There's nothing going on with me and Zina." Raph said as he gently pushed April out of the way and started to make his way to the door.

"Well then if there is nothing going on then, I guess I could tell Leo that he has the green light and can have her all to himself." April said as she sat down on the bed. She tried to keep as straight a face as she could when she saw Raph nearly trip forward at what she had said.

"What?" Raph asked turning back around to face April.

"You heard me. Leo told me everything." She lied.

"What did he tell you?" Raph asked coming closer his anger slightly rising when he heard his brother's name.

"That he is in love with Z and that he was going to make her his by the end of the month." (two weeks) Now April was just pouring out lies. She had not spoken to Leo since last night and even then she hardly said anything to him. She knew that Raph was the type to fall in love with someone but never tell them, and in this home full of boys he might end up losing her. 'He just needs a kick in the right direction.' April thought. 'A kick with a size thirty boot.' So with that she decided to push him more. "He said that he knew that she liked you more, and after the conversation I had with her in the bathroom I say he was right. But who's to say that he won't change her mind."

"She said that she likes me?" Raph said feeling his heart slightly twitch with excitement.

"Yup she kept going on and on in the bathroom." April knew that he had taken the bait. Now all that was left was to set the hook. "But if you don't see her that way then I guess I'll go tell her." April got up off of the bed and started to walk past him when she felt the back of her shirt being grabbed.

"Don't." Raph whispered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." April said knowing that her plan worked.

"Don't tell her." Raph repeated.

"Why whatever changed your mind?" April knew the reason why but she couldn't help the need to ask.

"Because I said so." Was all he said before he opened the door to shove April out of his room closing it behind her.

When April heard him move away from the door she silently did a victory dance knowing that her plan had worked. Now all that was left to do was encourage him and give him whatever small pushes that he might need. And since its Raph then he just might need more than a little. Feeling proud of herself she made her way downstairs. Passing the bathroom she spotted Zina as she made her way to Raph's room. Giving her a thumbs up she walked passed her and left the lair.

Zina had finished packing the clothes back into the bag had just left the bathroom. She was on her way to leave the clothes in her borrowed room when she spotted April coming down the ladder. She waited at the bottom for her to come down so that she could thank her for the clothes, but didn't get the chance to when she walked past her giving her a thumb's up. Not sure why she did the same as she watched her disappear out through the main entrance of the lair. Turning back around she climbed up the ladder and began to once more make her way to the room. When she came up to the door she reached out to open it but found that it was locked. Thinking that Raph was probably changing she knocked on the door. "Hey it's Zina. I'm gana leave the bag of clothes that April gave me at the door. Could you put it inside when you're done?" When she heard him grunt from inside the room she turned around and made her way to go back down stairs.

Coming into the living room she saw that Don and Leo were sitting on the couch while Mikey sat in front of the TV getting ready to play a game. Walking over to where the boys were she walked over to Donny. She came up behind him and trying to be as gentle as she could touched his shell and began to heal him. When all three boys noticed the glow they turned to look at Zina. Mikey being the only one out of the three that knew what was going on jumped up excitingly.

"See dudes I told you she could heal things! Isn't that like the most awesome thing you ever saw!?"Mikey nearly yelled rushing up to the pink glowing Donny.

"Yeah Mike we see it." Leo said as he watched Zina move to come to the front of the couch.

"I'm sorry guys for what happened. I didn't mean to scare and hurt you." She said looking from one turtle to the other.

"It is alright Z. It wasn't your fault. Your body was just reacting to the remaining fragments of the bullet we had found in your shoulder." Don explained.

Bending down in front of him Zina began to undo the bandages on his hands. "I know but still I just feel bad that you all got hurt." Placing them to the side she turned his hands over to see if she had completely healed them.

"By the way Zina I was going to ask how you can do this?" Don asked looking at his burn free arms.

"I don't really know. Last night when I woke up I had done the same to Raph's. I guess I just felt that I wanted to make his hands feel better and one thing led to another and here I am. Magic healing hands and all." Zina joked as she stood up to do 'jazz hands'. Suddenly a loud growl spread throughout the living room causing everyone to go silent. Don, Leo, and Zina turned their attention to the cause of the growl to see a red faced embarrassed Mikey whose stomach growled once more in protest.

"Heh heh! Sorry." Mikey said rubbing the back of his head.

"How about I make some breakfast?" Zina asked as she came up to Mikey to gently tap him on the nose. "How does pancakes sound?"

"ALL RIGHT PANCAKES!" Mikey exclaimed. Grabbing Zina he twirled her around a couple of times before putting her down.

Wobbling back to the couch Zina tried to stop the room from spinning but ended up tripping and falling on top of Leo. Warm bandaged hands easily caught her before gently pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap. Zina looked up only to lightly blush in embarrassment. "S-sorry." She said. She made a move to get up but the hand that was firmly holding her hip told her that she was not going anywhere just yet. Looking to Leo she was about to ask if he could let her go when he raised his free hand out to her. Seeing the bandaged hand she understood what he wanted for her to do. Gently taking hold of it she took a deep breath before letting the pink glow envelop them both for a few seconds. Drawing the light back to her she looked down at the hand happily. Using her right hand she started to undo the bandages to reveal the new and unblemished green skin. She was about to do the same with the other when Leo reached out to gently grab her chin making her freeze. Confused by what was happening she watched as Leo leaned up to her. As he got closer Zina could feel his hot breath touch her skin causing goose bumps to rise. It was when he was only an inch away from her face that she finally registered what he was about to do. Pushing as hard as she could she jumped off of him before speed walking to the kitchen. "PANCAKES! WHO WANT"S PANCAKES!? I"LL GO MAKE SOME! PANCAKES IT IS!" She said nervously before disappearing into the kitchen.

Don and Mikey watched her dash to the kitchen before turning questioning eyes their attention to their brother. They had both been distracted by what was on the TV and had missed what had happened to make her run away in such a hurry. Turning curious eyes to Leo he merely shrugged at them while unwrapping his other hand.

* * *

 **Translation/**

 **Buna dimineata - is the Romanian greeting for good morning.**

 **/**

 **TigerGoddess: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YES SWEET YAOI F^%KING BABY JEBUS!**

 **Zina: is she ok?**

 **Mina: yeah she is fine she is just having an end of chapter spaz attack on top of the spaz attack over what happened on Wrestling.  
**

 **Zina:What happened?**

 **Mina: John Cena kicked Seth Rollins ass while sustaining a broken nose and Roman, Dean, and Randy are killing Bray Wyatt and Sheamus.  
**

 **TigerGoddess: 6,000+ WORDS! AMERICA'S HOTTEST CHAMPION! SUPERMAN PUNCH! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Mina: hello I am Mina from Her Blood is Mine. Until she calms down, here is what to expect of the next chapter. Lets see. *flips through notebook* Chapter 5 will have about three funnies, an argument, and more from the people from the previous chapter. You might get to see who they are and might get to see the white rabbit again.**

 **Zina: oh no im not going near that damn thing again.**

 **TigerGoddess: YES YOU ARE! REVIEW PLEASE! GO CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE AND MY TUMBLR! THANK YOU PLEASE OK! *flops down on bed to spaz out more***


	5. Chapter 5 -- Fired Up

**Buona seara mi bambinos! Today is a beautiful day and I feel like spreading my TMNT LOVE with you all! In today's chapter there will be a lot of things going on. I wouldn't be surprised if this chap exceeds more than the largest chap I have ever done, which was 10k. So to begin this chap will include some more fluff, funnies, and some more scenes with the new characters from chap 3.**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: Will Rama come out today? ('w')**

 **Maybe. OH! That reminds me you all get two new characters today. I almost forgot to tell y'all. Sorrys.**

 **So with all that said and done then ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - **  
**

Zina speed walked to the kitchen as fast as she could trying to keep her flustered brain from exploding after what had just happened. 'He tried to kiss me! Leo just tried to kiss me! Holy fucking turkey balls!' Zina mentally yelled. 'It must have been a joke. Yeah. That's all it was.' Moving to the fridge she grabbed the bowl of eggs as well as the milk and butter. Placing them on the counter she reached up to open the cabinet to grab the flour when a shiver ran up her spine. Unfortunately it was not a chill that caused it, but the feeling that someone was staring at her. Putting the bag of flour on the counter the feeling did not leave making her feel weird. 'OK. I'll just pretend to go get something from the fridge and when I do I'll check to see if someone is looking or if I'm just going nuts.' She told herself.

Turning around she made her way to the fridge as she did so she glanced over to where the boys were at only to connect to the cyan blue eyes of Leo. When she looked at them she could see the pure raw emotions just pouring out of them. Knowing what some of them were a light blush slowly made their way on her cheeks. But what made her turn scarlet red was the wink that he gave her when his brothers were fully distracted by the TV. Feeling the heat overtake her face and ears she quickly turned away from him and went to the fridge. Opening the door she crouched down as if to grab something from the bottom so that her face was hidden from anyone that might see.

'He just winked at me!' Zina screamed in her head. 'What the hell Z get a hold of yourself he probably just had something in his eye. But then why did he try and kiss me?' She thought. Mentioning the kiss brought up an image of their lips actually touching in a light and loving kiss. The longer the image played in her mind the darker her face got.

So deep into her own thoughts she did not see or hear the elderly rat as he made his way into the kitchen to stand next to her. "My dear, are you alright?" Splinter asked taking the last few steps towards the opened fridge door.

The sudden sound of Splinter's voice caused Zina to jump in surprise. "Ah. Um. Yeah I was just looking to see if there was any fruit in the fridge that we can put in the pancakes." Zina said trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Hmm. Fruit is a good part of a balanced meal." Splinter said as he went to sit down at the table. "Mrs. Petri would you be so kind as to make me a cup of tea?"

"Huh?" Zina asked grabbing the banana's from the fridge. "Oh sure. Where do you keep the tea packets?"

"On the top shelf in the third cabinet. There should be a box on the right side." Splinter replied.

"Okie dokie." Placing the fruit on the counter Zina went to grab the box from the cabinet. However, due to her small stature, when she tried to grab the box she was unable to reach it. Giving a huff of annoyance she walked over to the table and grabbed one of the chairs. Dragging the chair over to the counter she climbed on but when she tried to reach for it again she was still too short to reach it. "What are these things made for, giants?" She mumbled in frustration. Stepping down from the chair she looked around for something to help her when she caught sight of Raphael as he entered the living room. "Raphael!"

"What?" Raph asked as he made his way towards the bathroom. He had been cooped up in his room thinking of a way to keep his brother from Zina while at the same time try and figure out how he was going to make her his. Unfortunately, every time the thought of Zina actually choosing him over his brother sent flutters of excitement through him. The reason he came down in the first place was so that he could calm down his mind with a bath, but now that he was being called it would have to wait. Looking over to where she was in the kitchen he watched as she pointed up to where the tea box was on the shelf. "What ya short ass can't reach?" Raph teased coming closer.

"I am not short!" Zina hissed in anger. "It's not my fault this place was built for freaking giants!"

"Yeah sure. Whatev-ah ya say short stack." Raph said. Walking over he grabbed the box off the shelf with ease and held it out for her to take.

Snatching it out of his hand Zina let out a low growl before going to the sink. She grabbed the small pot that hung on the wall filling it with water from the faucet and set it on the stove to heat up. Standing in front of the stove she was about to start thinking about Leo when a weight was placed on top of her head that slowly got heavier. She did not have to see to know that it was Raphael trying to mess with her by using her head as an arm rest. Anger spiking she let out another growl before trying to swat his arm away. "Raphael. Get. Off. Now!" She spat trying to lift his log of an arm off of her.

"Hmm? Sorry. Ah didn't see ya down there." Raph said but did nothing to take his arm away. Instead, he leaned on her more causing her to shrink down from his weight.

"Raphael I swear if you don't get off you're going to be missing an arm." Zina was nearly foaming at the mouth in anger trying desperately to get him off. She would have actually done it if it was not for the soft yet stern voice of the elderly rat that made them both freeze.

"Raphael. Remove yourself off of Miss Petri." And like that Raph instantly backed off but not without grumbling something under his breath about not having any fun before leaving the kitchen.

Free to move around Zina turned off the burner where the now boiling pot of water was. Taking it off the stove she poured the hot water into one of the clean ceramic cups she had found in the dish rack. When she was done she put the pot into the sink and took out one of the tea packets from the box. Placing the tea bag into the cup and careful not to burn herself she brought the hot tea to where Master Splinter sat. "Would you like me to get you some sugar?" Zina asked ready to grab it off the counter.

"No my dear this is perfectly fine." Splinter said taking the cup in his old hands admiring the warmth it gave.

"Alright. Let's see now. Where was I?" She asked looking back to the ingredients on the counter. Finding her place once more she took the flour, eggs, and milk to start making the batter. Pouring the flour into the bowl she made a circular hole in the center. Next she grabbed the eggs and cracked them inside the hole making sure not to get any of the shell inside. In a fluid like motion she took a whisk out from one of the drawers and mixed the egg and flour together while adding small amounts of milk until she got the batter to the consistency that she wanted. When she got the batter ready Zina closed the carton of milk and put it and the eggs back inside the fridge before moving onto the fruit. Placing a paper plate on the counter she peeled three of the bananas and tossed the peels into the trash can that was next to her. Using a fork she mashed the bananas on the plate making sure no large clumps stayed. Finished with them she used the fork to move the mashed bananas into the batter to mix one more time.

"Ok the batter is done so now it's time to turn up the heat!" Zina said as she took the pan out from where is was stored inside the oven. Turning on the burner again she put a reasonable amount of butter into the pan and placed it on the burner. While she waited for the pan to heat up and for the butter to melt she took out several paper plates, forks, and napkins so that she could set the table. Going to the table she placed one of each in front of each chair, but when she came to place one in front of Splinter he stopped her with just a slow raise of his hand.

"I am fine my dear. The tea is more than enough but I thank you for your thoughtfulness." Splinter said before taking a small sip for his tea. "By the way the butter has fully melted."

"The what?...OH SHIT THE PAN!" Zina yelled as she nearly threw the plates on the counter all the while trying to get to the stove. Using a pot holder she grabbed the handle of the hot pan and took it off of the stove. Turning down the heat she checked the pan to make sure she did not burn it or the butter. Zina sighed in relief. Thankfully it had not burned the pan and had spread evenly. Placing it back on the burner she brought the bowl of batter and a spatula to the stove. Tilting the bowl she poured even amounts of the pancake batter into the pan. Making sure none of them stuck she got herself into a routine of flipping and pouring until she had used all of the batter and she had a nice and even stack.

Happy with her work Zina placed the stack on the table before placing all of the dirty dishes into the sink. "All right you guys breakfast is served!" She called out before seeing an orange burr and feeling a giant gust of wind brush past her. Turning around she saw Mikey take out several cans of soda out from the fridge before taking his spot at the table. She waited until Leo and Donn came into the kitchen before she made a move to leave.

"Hey Z aren't ya gona eat?" Mikey asked sliding a soda to his brothers.

"Hm? Oh, no. I don't really eat in the mornings." Zina said.

"But you must at least eat a little bit. If not for hunger then at least to get something inside of you." Don said. "You hardly ate anything since yesterday."

"True, but I'm fine. Really, you all eat without me." Zina said as she walked away.

* * *

Back at the Hotel all was quiet as the morning slowly started to drag on. Eike was back at the glass table looking through a large stack of odd looking books. Jacob was snoring away on the couch. His light blond hair messed up from the tossing and turning the teen had done in his sleep. Koga sat across from Eike, but instead of a vase he had a large cup of coffee in his hand. All seemed to be fine until a loud commotion from outside the room caught the two's attention.

"Come on ya idiots keep moving! Did I tell you to put those down? No? Then pick them up! Hey! Get back here I didn't say go that way!" A girl's voice yelled. Suddenly the front door burst open sending bits and pieces of wood everywhere. The noise caused Jacob to wake up just in time to move away from a large piece of wood that was sent towards his head. Looking up he saw a small girl with white rabbit like ears that wore a frilly pink victorian like dress as well as a tall man with dark tan skin and short brown hair. The man wore a pair of tan shorts and a light green shirt that seemed to match his emerald green eyes.

"Hey guys did ya miss us?" Yona said stepping into the living room followed by Seiji and two zombies that were carrying large pink suitcases.

"No, not really." Jacob yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at them. "What the hell Yo! What did you do to the door!?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Right Sei?" Yona asked looking up to the tall man. Seiji said nothing as he raised his hand as if he was sating a fly away. Slowly the pieces of wood that were scattered across the living room began to float before zooming towards the entrance. The pieces began to form together and in an instant right after the last piece was in place the door was fixed. There were no marks or scratches that said that the door had even been broken.

"Thanks Sei!" Yona said before turning her attention to the zombies that here having a hard time getting the suitcases up the stairs. "One at a time you brain licking idiots! I swear it's like you want me to hold your hands for everything!"

*Groan*

"I don't give a crap! Get them up there or else!" Yona yelled as she began to kick one of the zombies up the stairs.

"Hey Seiji where's Rama?" Jacob asked fixing the pillows on the couch.

"Flying around. Said something about mapping out the area or some shit." Seiji said as he came up to the table where Koga and Eike were at. "What's up man? Ain't seen ya since the damn awakening? Killed any more of those fucking doctors?" He asked Koga as he sat down with them.

"Four in fact." Eike spoke. "The last one did not even do anything to him."

"Didn't like the way he looked at me" Koga said his deep voice vibrating the room.

"That does not give you the right to rip off his legs and beat him with them." Eike remarked.

"Buahaha! That's my boy!" Seiji laughed before lightly smacking Koga on the back. "Ay man don't listen to him. If another one looks at ya wrong make sure to get his arms to. Fuck knows they deserve it."

"I wish you wouldn't swear so much. Foul language is not good for growing minds." Eike said closing the book he was reading.

"Growing minds? Ya mean the squeaks over there?" Seiji asked using his thumb to point to Jacob and Yona (that had came down a few seconds ago) who were now watching TV. "You and I both know that they sure as hell ain't no kids. Like, weren't they both going on 500 years when they got sealed?"

"I'm four hundred and fifty!" Yona yelled not taking her eyes off of the flashing screen.

"See. After living that long their minds should be done growing." Seiji said as he reached into his pocket to grab a black bandana. Placing it on the table he folded it long ways before wrapping it around his forehead. The moment he lifted his arm to place it on though Eike began a whole new argument.

"A tattoo!? Really? Have you no respect for your body? You do know those things are permanent, right?" Eike barked.

"Man you really need to chill or something. When is the last time ya got laid man?" Seiji asked trying to change the subject.

"My sexual life has nothing to do with this." Eike said standing up from his chair.

"I don't see why you are in such a prissy mood. Once we get into a fight it's just gana disappear anyways." Sei mumbled before turning his attention to the open balcony. "Ran is back." Not long after he said that the sounds of flapping wings and a hawk screech could be heard from outside just before Rama landed gracefully on the balcony. His large wings fanning around him like a cape as he came inside.

"I see that you have made it back safely my friend." Rama said coming up to the group of men.

"Yeah man. We would have been here sooner but Little Mrs. Zombie over there wanted to stop to get more clothes."Seiji said as he got up to greet Rama.

"They had some of Momma's dresses at one of the museums nearby. There was no way I was going to just leave them there." Yona said hopping off the couch to go to the kitchen.

"Anyways man, hows it looking from the sky? Seen her yet?" Seiji asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. It is likely that she is hiding. I am sure that she is here, but if we were to find her it would be better if we looked from the ground." Rama said before streching one of his wings. His long redish brown white spotted feathers fanning out as he lifted it before bringing it back.

"Then lets go before Malcom knows were here." Seiji said before the room got dark and the light from the open balcony was blocked out by a dark figure. "Speak of the devil."

"No one is allowed to leave. Besides our lady's location has already been found. Isn't that right Yona?" Malcom said stepping into the livingroom.

"Yup! She is with a group of reptilians and a rat. They seem to have let her stay with them for the time being." Yona explained as she sat on the counter eating a bag of cookies.

"What! How come Yo gets to see her and I dont?" Jacob whined as he turned questioning eyes to both Rama and Malcom.

"Because I needed her to unlock her sealed memories. That way it would be easier for us when we go to get her."Malcom explained.

"And because your simple mind wouldn't have been able to even break through the first part of mother's mind barriers." Yona said with a grin as she brought up another cookie to her mouth.

Annoyed with her remark Jacob gave a low growl at her before snapping his fingers. The cookie in her hand glowed a golden color and turned into a live toad just before Yona was about to take a bite. The toad let out a low croak causing Yona to freak out. She tossed the toad away screaming at the top of her lungs about how gross it was and how nasty they were. She jumped off the counter to run to the sink trying despratly to wash the wet toad's slime off of her hands.

* * *

Back at the lair the boys had started their training. Master Splinter and Zina sat at the front of the dojo watching as the boys paired up to fight each other. Mikey stood next to Raphael facing his taller brother Donnie while Leo stood infront of Raph with a calm but smug look on his face.

"Begin!" Splinter comanded thumping his walking stick on the matted floor.

The boys then began to fight. The sounds of their wepons clashing together as they tried to beat the other. Donnie being the first to move swung his staff at his younger brother in highly calculatted swings while Mikey tried to throw him off with his taunts and bluffed movements. At one point Donnie saw through one of his bluffs as Mikey tried to trick him to think he was going to kick, but at the moment Mikey's leg left the ground Donnie used his staff to strike at the other. This caused Mikey to fall backwards, however, before his back hit the floor he used his hands to push off the floor so that he could spring back towards Donnie. Taking out his nunchucks he tried to strike him with it only for his attack to be blocked and to recieve a good kick to the stomatch. This time Mikey was not able to recover from the blow and landed flat on his shell.

Raph, when he started to attack, was using more force than brain power as he came slashing his sai's at Leo. Leo on the other hand did not attack but was on the defencive. Dodging one after the other he waited till Raph had tired himself out before he brought out his sword. The carefully polished metal gleamed reflecting Don and Mikey sparing for a brief second before clashing with Raph's sai as he brought it down on Leo. Using the sword to block Leo tried to push Raph back, but only gained a few inches of leway. When Raph saw this he applied more pressure so that he could over power his brother. This left Raph's right side open and gave Leo the upperhand. Quickly drawing back faster than Raph could realise Leo grabbed his brother's arm and bringing up his leg kicked him sending him rolling a few yards away.

"Switch!" Splinter comanded once more.

"Hey Z! Make sure you watch me kick Raph's butt! This is going to be awesome!" Mikey said to her as he came up to Raph.

"Fat chance pip squeak." Raph grunted as he stood up.

"Come on man! This could be my chance to get some cool points!" Mikey whispered trying to plead with him.

"Begin!"

Mikey started first. Taking a step back he started to swing his nun chucks quickly and in such a motion that Zina nor Raph could see where one part started and where the other ended. This did not ditrur Raph though. He knew his younger brother well and knew that Mikey wouldn't keep up the display for long with his butter fingered hands and once Mikey began to fumble on himself Raph took action. Taking his sai in his right hand he thrusted forward and bringing the tip through one of the loops of the nun chucks brought it back taking his brother's wepon away.

"Hey!" Mikey whined trying to get it back. "No fair!"

"Then quit show'en off." Raph said tossing it back to him.

"Yeah yeah." Mikey said geing back in place.

Once they got in place they began again. Raph was the first to move this time. Not using his sais he tried to rush Mikey. "Come on pip squeak." Raph said as he started to try and punch at him. Backing up Mikey dodged them before trying to sneak in some of his own. However, each time he punched they were easily blocked by his brother's large hands.

Seeing as how punching wasn't doing the trick Mikey decided to mix it up a bit. So before Raph stepped forward to punch again he started to attack his feet. Still puntching and blocking Mikey continued to press forward while at every chance he got kicked at Raph's thighs and knees. The two looked as if they were profesional kick boxers as they both began to kick and punch at each other in semi harmonic speeds. But the act could't last forever and both boys new it.

By this time Donnie and Leo had already finished their match which ended up in a win for Leo. The two took their spots next to Zina and Splinter. Leo sat close to Zina while Don decided that he would take the spot next to his Sensei. When Leo sat down Zina had to keep herself and her mind from wondering. She tried to pay attention to Raph and the match but their close proximity and the actions of that morning began to distract her. Looking away from the match Zina tried to seal a quick glance of Leo. She looked at the first thing that caught her eye wich was his plastron. They way it just seemed to form naturaly over his abbs and seem to just disapear the closer they got to his sides and hips. Her sight then traveled to his tatoos on his right arm. Well at least that was what she thought it was. It looked more like a brand rather than a tatoo from the way the skin was raised and was a slightly lighter shade then the skin around it. Though she was not looking directly at it she could see another on his bicep.

Suddenly her gazing was cut short when she saw his arm tence and move closer to her. Looking up quickly she locked eyes with Leo. Knowing she was caught staring she quickly turned her head back towards the fight trying her best to hide the embarassed blush. She heard him give an almost silent chuckle before she felt his large hand gently began to pet her head. This didn't help her at all. In fact, it only made her even more embaressed.

The moment he cought sight of Leo reaching for Zina was when Raph had lost the fight. Distracted just long enough Mikey had managed to sucker punch him square in the jaw before recieving a good enough kick that brought him down to once more fall to the ground. This caught the attention of everyone. Never has anyone been able to beat Raph at a fist fight (not counting Splinter) until now. Not even Mikey could believe it at first. He knew that he was going to lose if he had kept going a little bit longer, but when he saw Raph distracted he decided to take the opening. But the fact that he had managed to actualy beat him felt both exciting and wierd at the same time never the less that was not going to stop him from rushing over to where Zina was to start boasting about his victory.

"Woah Z did ya see me!?" He yelled coming to stand infront of her. " I was all like 'WHAPA!' and then like 'HUAH!"

"Yeah Mike I saw." She said standing up to walk over to Raph. "You ok?" She asked streching out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah i'm fine." He grumbled taking her hand as he got up. "He just got lucky was all."

Zina merely gave him a happy smile before her attention was caught by the thump of Splinters walking stick. "Let us take a break. We will continue later on this afternoon." He said coming up to the three. Zina watched as the elderly rat walked out of the dojo and made a move to follow him. She had only managed to take two steps when she felt a tug stopping her. Turning around she looked down to see that Raph had not yet let go of her hand.

"Um..Raphael.. My hand?" She asked rather than said as a slight blush crept over her cheeks.

"Hmm? Oh my bad." He said quickly releasing her hand to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Zina giggled mischievously before speaking. "If you wanted to hold my hand so bad all you had to do was ask."

Oh how he wanted to if he could, but for Raphael he would rather do it while the others aren't around. Besides, he wanted to make her his before he would do anything open like that with her. The idea of holding her hand was tempting though and since she already said that it was fine with her he might as well do it. Opening his mouth he was about to ask when his brother beat him to it.

"Hey Z could I hold your hand?" Mikey said popping out from behind him.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Zina replied before both her hands were scooped up into Mikey's.

"Wow! Your hands are, like, super soft!" Mikey exclaimed as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. "Hey you want a soda? I'm parched!" He said before literally dragging the poor girl out of the dojo and into the kitchen leaving Raphael by himself.

Zina blinked a couple of times before she could figure out what had just happened. One moment she was standing in the dojo and the next she was sitting at the table with Mikey and Donny with a Sunkist in her right hand. Mikey had been kind enough to open the drink for her and had poured it into a red plastic cup while he chugged his straight out of the can. She looked over to Donn who was milking his. He took small sips of his grape Fanta while turning the page to what looked like a calculous book. Not wanting to bother him she tried to pay attention to what Mikey was rambling about.

"...and then we chased them into an alley and, being the protectively awesome brother that I am, told my bros, "Stand back guys! This looks super dangerous, but don't worry! I, the devilishly handsome and strong Mikey, will protect you!" Then I rushed in knowing that those mangy Foot were to scared to attack me first. But when I entered I found them huddled together shaking in fear! Half of them were crying! I mean like really crying boogers, snot, the works! One tried to beg me to spare him. He was all like, "No Mr. Mikey please spare me! You're just to awesome and cool for us!" At first I was not going to spare them, but I was feeling merciful so I told them. "Alright I'll let you live, but if I ever see you on my turf again I wont be so nice." Then they took off crying all the way back to their mamas!" He said before chugging the last of his soda.

"Wow! You must be really brave to go fight all by yourself." Zina said

"Hah! Not even. That story is only 28.34 % true. Yes we did chase them into the alley, but what happened afterwards is all fabricated." Donnie said not looking up from the book.

"How so?" Zina asked turning her attention to him when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Well, the way I remember it when we got there and after they ran into the alley Mikey did not even try to go in. It was actually Raph that, after a small spat with Leo, ran in and took care of them." Donnie replied as he bookmarked where he left off before closing the book to look at the two.

"Aw man! Why did you go and drag me down like that?" Mikey whined.

"I did not 'drag you down'. I was correcting the parts of the story that you changed."

"What ever. My version was better anyways. Right Z?" Mikey asked looking to where Zina was at only to find an empty chair. "Hey where did she go?"

Both boys looked around the kitchen and even under the table but it was not till Donnie looked out towards the living room did he see her. She was on her hands and knees crawling as quietly as she could over towards the couch where Raph was. He was leaning back in the couch watching TV and the ends of his bandana were draped over the back of the couch. Not wanting to be the only one to see this he lightly tapped Mickey's shoulder to get his attention.

When Zina had caught sight of the bandana she had lost all interest in their conversation. Instead, her cat like instincts kicked in and she began to stalk towards Raph with playful intentions in mind. Trying to be as quiet as she could she slowly inched her way towards the couch. She stayed low to the ground making sure not to be seen in the reflection of the TV screen. Her ears were pointed straight ahead listening intently if he were to make any sort of sounds or moved while her tail swished from side to side.

When she was a foot from the couch she pounced. Grabbing at the ends with her claws she pulled and kicked at them in a playful manner before zooming off to hide when Raph made a move to get up. "The fuck was that!?" He yelled looking around trying to see what it was only to find his two brothers standing in the kitchen snickering. "Well?"

Donnie and Mikey played dumb when they saw Zina put a finger to her lips from behind the other couch where she was hiding, telling them to play along. When Raph didn't receive an answer he sat back down on the couch but instead of paying attention to the TV he was on guard trying to see if it was one of his brothers. Then he heard the light almost quiet giggle from behind him and he realized what was happening.

When Raph sat back on the couch she came out of her hiding place to once more play with the ends of his bandana. Creeping back up behind him she was about to pounce again when Raph turned around quicker than she could escape and caught her by the back of her shirt. Zina screamed when she saw that he had grabbed her and tried to escape his hold but it was already to late.

Lifting her up Raph placed her on his lap to give her a smirk. "Thought ya was slick, huh?" He asked letting her go.

"Why I do say I am quite slick." Zina said with a grin before pulling out the red bandana from behind her.

"How the?" Raph asked touching his head feeling around for the bandana. Sure enough it wasn't there and he didn't even see or feel her take it off of him. He was about to tell her to give it back until she did something he wouldn't have let anyone else do. She put it on. He watched as she lifted the bandana up and atop her head. Of course it was to big but that didn't stop her from fixing it. Pulling the bandana up more she began to start tucking some of her hair in while finding the eye wholes in the correct place to where her ears poked through them perfectly.

When she was finished all three boys looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Donnie and Mikey were flabbergasted. Never before had anyone dared to take or even thought of wearing Raph's bandana for they knew that to do so would mean a good beating from him. But here in front of them a girl they hardly knew not only had snatched it away but had placed it on right in front of him.

"Don?" Mikey whispered getting ready to book it somewhere safe. However, Donnie didn't move. Instead, he raised a hand to him telling him to wait, but at the same time he reached for his staff that rested against the wall. He didn't really know what would happen but if it came down to it he would most likely have to be the one to intervene. He was only an inch away from the weapon when both he and Mikey nearly died of shock at what they saw next.

Zina had finished fixing the bandana and smiled triumphantly when it stayed on. Looking up at Raph she gave him a small giggle before she was scooped up into his arms and faster than she could realize he was kissing her. When Raph had seen how she looked he lad lost it. To him seeing her with his bandana sent a shiver of excitement through him and when she gave him that laugh he just couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed her in his arms and caged her in bringing her chest to his and with so much force crashed his lips with hers.

Zina didn't know what to do. At first she was stunned. First Leo had tried to kiss her and now Raphael was actually doing it! She raised her hands to lightly push him away but the longer the kiss lasted the less she wanted it to stop. It didn't take long until she was actually kissing back. Then she to felt something with in her move. As if a fire had been ignited in her heart she grabbed onto him and was kissing him back with as much force and vigor. She moved her lips with his as her nails began to dig into the flesh of his shoulders. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last very long for either of them. As soon as Zina was about to reach up to touch his face she was yanked away forcefully by another pair of arms and the next thing she knew Raph was being sent over the couch with a loud thud.

"What the fuck you think ya doing!?" Raphael yelled as he got up from the over turned couch.

"I should be the one asking you that." Leo said placing Zina behind him.

When Zina's feet touched the ground the fire within her died and when she realized what was happening she instantly scurried over to where Donnie and Mikey was. The moment the two brothers saw Leo coming up on them both brothers knew that whatever was about to happen wasn't going to end well. Both of them went and stood by the now worry stricken Zina to make sure that if the two were about to fight then she wouldn't get caught in the aftermath.

"Ya know damn well what I was do'en." Raph yelled before kicking the couch sending it to slam against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Yet you forget what we're supposed to do. Has what master Splinter said already slipped your mind or are you just that desperate?" Leo shouted back.

"Naw don't play that shit with me. What ya thought ya was slick?" Raph said coming up to size up Leo. "Don't think no one saw what ya tried ta do ta her this morn'en."

When Zina heard this she covered her mouth trying to silence the gasp that almost came out. Raph had seen it. He had seen when Leo tried to kiss her earlier that morning when she herself had thought that no one had. Heat rose on her face in a scarlet blush at the though of it. This was not missed by Leo for when he saw it he only turned to her to give her a grin and that was what set Raph off.

Grabbing Leo by the throat he tossed him to the ground. The sound of his shell hitting the concrete floor echoed throughout the lair to ring in everyone's ears. He was about to stomp on him but before Raph had managed to bring his foot down Leo grabbed it and yanked on it causing him to slip. Taking this opportunity Leo got on top of Raph and began to punch his face. He didn't get that many out for when he was about to strike again Raph blocked it only to start throwing his own. His however were much harder and no mater how hard Leo tried to block them some would still get through to hit the side of his face.

Zina didn't know what to do. She didn't want them to fight, but at the same time it was her fault that they were in this mess. Thinking it was best for her to stop them she tried to step towards them but Don stopped her by using his staff to block her way. Looking up at him she was about to tell him to let her go but the look he gave her said that he had seen this one to many times and that she shouldn't do it.

"We cant just let them keep fighting. Please someone has to stop them!" Zina pleaded looking back and forth between the fight and Donnie.

"It's no use Z. Once they start they either have to fight it out or…" Mikey said trailing off on the last part.

Zina turned to Mikey tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Or what? What Mikey?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"That." Mikey whispered as all three of them turned to see the elderly rat come in the room.

The fight didn't stop though for the moment Leo looked away Raph took advantage and rolled to where he as on top again. He had managed to get another few good hits to Leo's face before he was kicked off of him. Getting to his feet he was about to attack again but the sound of Splinter's voice made them both stop. Both boys looked horrible. Leo's lip was busted and bleeding and swelling started to form around his right eye as well as bruising. Raph had a gash on his left cheek and another on the top of his brow that began to bleed profusely.

"Enough! What on Earth is the matter between you to?" Splinter asked coming up to the two battered brothers. "Answer me."

When neither of them spoke Splinter's face grew stern. He was about to raise his walking stick to speak again when Zina's voice spoke first. "I-I'm sorry this was all my fault. Please do not be angry with them. This was all just a misunderstanding." She cried as she broke free from Donnie to come up to the three. Her hands began to glow pink and when she touched the shells of both boys their cuts and wounds instantly healed. "See everything is ok now." She said but when she looked up to Raph. He didn't bother to look at her as took the bandana off of her head and started to make is way towards the entrance of the lair. Hurt by his action she was about to follow him when Splinter spoke again.

"It is alright my dear. It is best to give him space for now. As for you Leo for your actions against your brother you are to double your training as well as your meditations all day tomorrow with no breaks. When Raphael returns he will be given the same punishment as well. Now clean up this mess." Master Splinter said thumping his walking stick on the ground before retreating to the dojo.

When Splinter left the boys went back to what they were doing. Donnie took his book off of the table before he disappeared towards the lab. Mikey stayed in the kitchen to make himself something to eat while Leo did as he was told and began to fix the living room. She went over to help him but a dismissive wave and a weak smile told her that he wanted to do it by himself. So there she stood in the middle of the living room looking at the now open lair entrance with a saddened look on her face.

* * *

 **Duke-Of-Talons: Really? Three freaking months to do one fucking chapter!?**

 **TG: I know I am so SOO SORRY! Please forgive me! I hav no reason to beg for mercy, but I only ask that you spare me and Review!**

 **Duke-Of-Talons: Your lucky you even have followers for this storry. Making them wait like this is unforgiveable!**

 **TG: I know im such a moldy potatoe! *Sobbs into moose pillow* A** **nyways the next chapter will be a steamy once Raphael comes back to the lair. Muahahahah! Yes my Bunn-earies a lemon is in the next chapter! But before then please Review and Follow me on twitter facebook and tumbler. Thank you please ok**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragged Into Temptation

***Happy Screams* Oh My Floop You Guys! It was a little embarrassing doing this chapter for the... well... you know... This smutty chap is gana be deep. I mean really deep!**

 **PrincessPalmTiger: Really? -_-) Like couldn't you do a lemon with Rama or something? Sheesh leaving us Tall Dark and Hindu lovers in the dust like that.**

 **Im sorry. I'll make it up to you later with a AprilRama oneshot. Well my Loves here is the newest chapter of TMNT Cat Of Despair. No warning will be given when the lemon starts so with that said**

 **ON WITH THE SMUTT!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Dragged Into Temptation

It was 2 am and Raphael wasn't back yet. The boys, as well as master Splinter, had already gone to bed long ago except for Zina. After what had happened earlier that day she was constantly in a state of worry. So much so that she was often caught spacing out. During dinner she was to deep in her thoughts that she didn't even eat the food that Mikey had made. Instead she sat at the table just starring and poking at what was supposed to be Mikey's version of Chicken Cordon Bleu which consisted of a cheese stick wrapped in bacon then wrapped with chicken with a drizzle of BBQ sauce. When dinner was over she didn't even try to talk to any of the others. She would avoid talking if she could and even disappeared to her borrowed room for a while. It was around 10pm when she finally decided to come out. She wanted to take a bath to pass the time in hopes that Raph may come back while she was distracted. However, when she got out there was still no sign of him.

Zina now sat at the newly fixed couch. One of the feet had managed to break off so as an easy fix Donnie had placed a couple of bricks, he just so had laying around, as a stabilizer until he could find a replacement for it later. She sat there wrapped in a thick blanket with the TV on a random channel. She wasn't watching it though. How could she? Her mind was so distracted to even pay attention to it. Questions popped into her mind every second and some of them only made her feel somewhat worse. Questions like; where had Raphael gone, was he ok, or what if he was upset with her and didn't want to be near her anymore? But the one that seeped into her brain over and over again was why had he kissed her? Why did she kiss him back?

Wrapping the blanket tighter around her she thought about it. Zina wasn't sure why she had done it. She knew that she liked it and that it was the most amazing thing she had felt, but what about him? She hardly knew him and they had only been around each other for two or three days so wouldn't it have taken a while for him to like her? Then again Leo had tried to do the same thing with her. Also both seemed to be mad when the other tried to kiss her. Did that mean both of them have feelings for her? That question made her blush. 'That could explain why they were fighting.' She thought. But if so then who would she choose if she wanted to be with one of them. Then the conversation she had with April that morning came back to her.

"..I suggest picking the one that makes you feel right..."

"Makes me feel right..." Zina mumbled through the blanket. Was Raphael the one? Raph was really the only one she actually spent the most time with. Plus she was also laying in the same bed with him. If it was with any of the others she would most likely have been uncomfortable and probably not even be able to sleep. So did that mean she had grown more attached to him and had grown feelings? Did she like him? Yes. Was it Love? Maybe. If it was love then that would explain the feeling she felt in her when she kissed him. But what if he didn't love her? what if she did love him but he didn't? Thats when she made the decision. 'I'll ask why he kissed me when he gets back and if he does care for me then fine she'll go through with it, but if he doesn't then that was ok to.' If he didn't then she would probably make up an excuse about 'spur of the moment' or something and laugh it off.

With that thought she grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels. Stopping on the Spanish channel she was about to settle into a novella when she heard the entrance to the lair open and close behind her. Fumbling with the blanket she turned quickly around to find Raphael making his way towards the bathroom. Joy filled her when she saw that he was fine and was about to go to him when she stopped. A bright flash of the TV lit up the dark living room and him and what she saw shocked her. He was covered in blood. From his head all the way down to his legs was fresh blood. Panicked she jumped off the couch to run up to him.

"Raphael are you alright!? Your covered in blood! Did I not fully heal you? Where is it?" She yelled. As she got close to him she started to let her hands glow when he stopped her.

"Im fine. It's not mine." He said reaching into the bathroom to flip the light switch on. When he did she saw that he was actually ok. The blood was old. It was already dry and cracked in almost every spot and had started to flake off as he stepped into the bathroom.

Giving a sigh of relief she was about to talk to him some more when he closed the door on her. A twinge of pain seeped into her. Did he not want to speak to her? 'No he just may want to bathe first.' As soon as she thought that the sounds of the shower was heard. 'See Zina he's fine.' She thought as she made her way back to the couch.

After fixing the pillows and folding the blanket she neatly placed it over the back of the couch. Turning to the TV she reached for the remote. She was about to turn it off when the door of the bathroom opened and a clean Raphael stepped out and into the living room. Looking behind her she watched as the steam rise off of his green skin and the last of the water rolled off of his neck to slide almost teasingly down his chest. Blushing she quickly turned back around before he noticed her gazing. As she calmed down somewhat she turned off the TV to do what she planed on doing. Turning back to face him she was about to ask him when he spoke first cutting her off.

"Uh, hey. Could ya forget what happened today?" He said not looking at her.

"W-what?" Did she just hear him right? Did he just tell her to forget everything? That was supposed to be her line, she didn't think she would use it but still! Zina was shocked. So much so that she didn't know what to do next.

"I didn't mean ta get ya involved. It was just ah spur of the moment type ah thing. So could ya forget that ah kissed ya? " Raph asked. When he had left the lair he thought that after seeing that side of him that he had lost all chances of him being with her. The thought that he had blown it made him angry at himself. So much so that he purposely sought out something to fight with and not long after finding some Purple Dragon thugs let his rage out. He honestly didn't want to face her when he got home. He had thought that if he had stayed out later than usual then she would probably go to sleep before he got back, but obviously it didn't work. So while he was washing the blood off of him he thought that if he told her to forget it then maybe she would and that they could act like it didn't happen.

When he didn't hear from her he thought she was angry with him for mentioning the kiss. Willing to deal with her anger he turned around to face her but what he saw left him stunned. Zina was crying. Tears fell from her saddened purple eyes to land on the concrete floor.

"You're a jerk." She whispered. "I thought you were mad at me. I thought that you weren't coming back or that you had gotten hurt again. And after all the worry and fear I felt when you left you want me to just forget about it? And the kiss…" She paused. Looking down, her ears pointed back, she clenched her shirt before she let it all out. "For you it might have been a 'spur of the moment' but not for me! I kissed you back because I wanted to! Because it felt right! Because…. Because…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She yelled before she broke down in sobs. She had said it. Even though he had basically just told her to throw it out the window she couldn't help herself.

Unable to be around him anymore she started to head back to the room. Running past him she had only made it a few feet when a large hand grabbed her arm to pull her back. She crashed into his chest and was about to try and escape when he wrapped both arms around her pressing her close forcing her to stay there. "Let me go." She whimpered trying to push him away as best as she could.

"I'm sorry. Ah could never be mad at you." He whispered trying to bury his face into her hair. "I thought ya was mad at me, but I guess ya are now cus I said someth'en stupid. I don't really want ya to forget ah kissed ya though. Ah... didn't really mean it."

Zina hearing his words picked up her head to look to see if he was telling her the truth. Sure enough his light green eyes read that what he was saying was true. Did that mean he liked her back? There was only one way to see. "Then kiss me. If you didn't mean it then kiss me again." She commanded.

Raphael didn't waste a second. The moment she had told him to kiss her was when he went for it. Bringing one hand up he tangled it into her hair before tilting her head back to crash his lips with hers. The kiss was as passionate as the first one and soon became even more heated the longer their lips stayed together. Then they both felt it. That same fire from before was set off into their souls that was so intense that it caused both of them to shudder at the feeling. Neither one of them wanted it to stop but the need to breath caused them to brake the kiss.

Giving a sigh Zina tried to rest her head onto his chest but the hand that was still tangled in her hair wouldn't let her. Looking back up she was about to speak but stopped at what she saw. Raph was looking at her the same way Leo was before, except this time it did not have to be hidden. He looked at her with such passion and lust but also with something a little darker. Something that was almost on the verge of primal and animalistic. This look made her feel nervous and she was about to back away until he leaned down and kissed her again. However, this was not like before. This time he began to trail kisses starting from her forehead down towards her neck stopping only to ghost his lips over hers before moving to the other side. As he was doing this his free hand started to lift up the side of her shirt. His cold fingers raising goosebumps to rise on her skin.

When she felt his hand snake its way up to her chest her mind snapped out of the euphoria that he was trying to put her under. "Raphael!" She gasped when he began to nip her. Reaching up she grabbed the sides of his face to gently pull him back up towards her face. However when she had managed to get his face an inch away from the nape of her neck Raph jerked her head back while letting out a deep low growl. The growl caused Zina to shiver making the fur on her tail to stand on end. "Wait...not here." She said letting go of him.

Raph was about to ask her why when an unwanted thought came to mind. What if one of his brothers was watching, or worse what if master Splinter caught them. He immediately looked around to see if anyone was watching them. When he saw no one his attention zipped right back to Zina, but when he looked down to where she was supposed to be all he actually saw was an empty space. Confused he was about to search for her when he heard a giggle from the second floor.

Looking to the top of the stairs he spotted Zina sitting there with one leg over the other and a mischievous smile on her lips. He watched as she got up from her perch to motion him to follow before heading down the hall towards his room. Raph didn't even waste a second and in three swift moves he was already standing at the entrance of the hallway ready to grab the girl who was supposed to be just a few feet ahead of him. However, yet again he was met with an empty space. Taking a couple of large steps he was about to let out an annoyed growl when he sensed someone behind him. Then he felt it, a long yet gentle scrape on the back of his shell that sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was that was doing it because he felt it again this time on his right side that continued on past his shoulder and down his arm. He looked down to see her walk past him, with a seductive sway in her hips, down the hall towards his room.

Zina never had a chance to reach for the handle to the door. Before she had realized what she started Raph had stormed up to her, scooped her up, in a blink of an eye closed (and locked) the door , and now had her pinned to the wall with no room to escape. The cold concrete wall felt rough against her back as Raph pressed her more onto it while his hands immediately started to wander once more. His right automatically went to grope her ass while the other snaked it's way under her shirt towards her breasts. As he was doing so he leaned down to recapture Zina's lips in another heated kiss.

By this time she had wrapped her legs, or at least tried to, around his waist and had let her hands wander as well. Her fingers started at the top of his shoulders and went down from there. She followed the creases between his Trapezius and Deltoid muscles, which were freaking huge to her small fingers. Dragging them to the front of his chest she felt the muscles twitch under them. Pulling away from the kiss a devious thought came to mind. Quickly leaning forward she sharply nipped his neck while digging her claws down his chest leaving thin but angry scratches.

Raph let out an aroused growl before inflicting some pain of his own. Taking his hand out from under her shirt he grabbed and yanked somewhat gently on her tail. His other went straight for her throat roughly pushing her away from him to be pressed against the wall. Giving a smirk he watched her give a low hiss before stroking the side of her jaw with his thumb. "Ya gonna behave?" He asked bringing his head down just enough to where she only had to look up at him with out moving her head.

"Depends." Zina said ghosting her hands down towards his midsection. "Are you going to keep me on the wall or are we moving somewhere softer?"

As much as he loved seeing her against it she had a point. The hard concrete wall probably wasn't the best place for her and especially wasn't for what he was going to do to her in a moment. So with that he lifted her off the wall and walked over towards the bed. Coming up to it he placed her down and began to work on taking off his shorts all the while watching as she did the same along with her shirt. Tossing the garment away he reached out to grab her hand just as she was about to take off her bra.

"What, you want to do it?" Zina asked moving her hands away.

"Depends." Raph said letting her go. "It open from the front or the back?"

"The fr-ONT!" Zina yelped as Raph grabbed her legs and dragged her towards the edge of the bed.

Raph said nothing more and immediately started working on unlatching the clips. It didn't take him long to get it unhooked and thank god to because he was already starting to get irritated and the thought of just ripping it off of her came to mind. However, he was sure that when April comes for laundry and sees the torn garment he was pretty sure she would tear him a new one. Luckily for the both of them the task was done and, after flinging the bra halfway across the room, he bent down to claim his prize. Taking one nipple in his mouth he pinched and massaged the other. Swirling the hardened bud with his tongue he could feel her body vibrate from the pleasure fueled purr she was giving. Switching to the other he reached down to pull off her underwear.

Zina was in pure bliss by the way he was fondling her. She would of said that it wouldn't get any better than this, but quickly tossed that away when she felt him slide his fingers between her legs. Zina gasped and arched her back as his rough calloused finger slid between her folds to prod her entrance. "R-Raphael!" She moaned feeling it slowly but roughly go in while his thumb started to rub circles over her clit.

"Does it hurt?" He asked releasing her swollen nipple and stopping his finger from going any further.

"No don't stop!" She whined wiggling herself so that he would go deeper.

Raph smirked at her attempt and gave her what she wanted. Shoving the finger the rest of the way he felt her walls tighten and clamp around it until he started to pull it out. He then lowered himself, his head now between her legs. His mouth immediately went for her folds, using his tongue to lap up the juices while his thumb continued to rub her clit. He could hear her moan and cry and felt her hands dig into his mask, her sharp claws piercing the fabric. He kept it up until he heard her cry out one last time while her heat and body convulsed until finally going limp. Raph waited until she had caught her breath before continuing. However, the sight of her and the urge to fuck the shit out of her kept him from waiting for to long. Presenting his shaft at her entrance he was about to put it in when in the blink of an eye he was shoved onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress, to be straddled by Zina.

"My turn." He heard her say before she reached down to grab his erection.

He was about to protest to say she didn't have to, but the moment he felt her hand start to move his eyes rolled back and all the words got lost as a raspy moan replaced them instead. Zina smirked as she watched his head slam back into the pillow. She knew well enough that there were other ways to pleasure a man that just using her mouth and oh was she going to drive him crazy with them. Scooting herself up to where her folds were now on the lower part of his shaft she began to grind herself on it while continuing to rub it's tip. As she was doing so she leaned down to nip at his neck. Her K9's leaving small little puncture wounds that soon allowed tiny beads of blood to seep out.

Her hot breath made his muscles tense as it caressed and tickled the area. Sticking out her tongue she trailed it over the bite tasting the blood. It's flavor made her purr in satisfaction. In her mind she knew that normal blood tasted something like Iron or metal, or at least that's what she tasted when she bit the scientist that tried to catch her. However, when she tasted Raph's she got flavors that made her want to taste more of it. It was spicy, most likely from the adrenaline and arousal she was putting him under, but it also carried a sweet tanginess to it almost like honey and strawberries. The taste of it was intoxicating to her. It sent shivers down her body and oddly enough a tingling sensation in her shoulder that she dismissed thinking it was because it was rubbing against his plastron. Wanting to taste more of it she licked the spot again only to find that it had already closed. Giving a huff of annoyance she continued to nip and suck in the sensitive parts of his neck. As she got closer to his ear she could feel his breath hitch and his body tense sharply under her. Thinking she had found his most sensitive spot she concentrated solely on it. Nipping and rubbing herself on him she didn't have to wait long for his release. She ground her hips hard as she squeezed the head of his dick feeling it harden.

Raph felt his release coming and coming fast. Grabbing Zina's hips he pressed her against him bucking in time with her until he felt his seed shoot out between them. Groaning he sat up to pull Zina away from his neck so that he could kiss her. Moving her hair away from her face she laughed in between kisses.

"Feeling good?" she asked leaning back to look at his face.

"You know it." Raph said looking at her but froze, his eyes going wide. 'oh shit' he thought looking at the stripes that had appeared on her face and neck. Just like the ones that had appeared before in Donnie's lab.

"Then lets make you feel even better." Zina said positioning herself so that the tip of his erection was at her entrance. Before Raph had a chance to stop her, thinking she was going to change, she pressed her hips down causing it to go in. Her walls stretched around him as she tried to accept all of him into her. The tip of his cock rubbing against her sweet spot earning a light moan to escape her kiss swollen lips.

Gritting his teeth Raph gave in to the pleasure she was burying him in. If something were to happen to her while or afterwards then he would take the blame, but until then he was going to enjoy all of her. Tightening his hold on her hip he pushed her back so that her back was on the bed while her lower half stayed positioned with his. Pulling out slowly he gave her no warning before he slammed right back into her.

In no time he was pounding into her, the sounds of their actions filling the room. Zina tried to keep her moans quiet but as each time his head slammed against her sweet spot it was harder to keep them in. With each time he hit it her moans would grow louder. "R-Raphael!"

* * *

Back at the Hotel a tired droopy eared Yona sat up in her bed. Yawning she rubbed her eye before looking around the room. Seiji lay next to her. His light snoring telling her that he was still asleep. The room itself was a mess. On one side was all her stuff, mostly outfits and accessories, while the other was Seiji's and her mother's clothes.

When they had gotten word that her mother had started to wake she was ecstatic. Eight years after she herself woke she had been waiting patiently for her mother, but now these past few days were torture. She had made sure that she had everything ready for her. She had made it her main priority to get all of her mother's old belongings. Most of the items had been ruined from the centuries that had passed. Her mothers clothes that were supposed to be taken care of by their assigned handlers had been sold and strewn around the world like trophies as she had learned that most of them were in either museums or private collections.

Suddenly her ears shot up. Looking towards the window she quickly yet quietly got out of bed. She stood at the window waiting for something but all she could see and hear were the beginnings of the work rush to move through the city. Turning to the clock on the dresser she saw that it had just turned 5am. The sun would be rising any time now and she knew everyone would be getting up. Speaking of everyone she wondered how her mother was doing.

Tiptoeing to her bag she unzipped it as quietly as she could. Reaching in she rummaged through it until she found a small oval mirror. Gently pulling it out she made her way out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen. Scurrying past Jacob she placed the mirror on the table making sure it did not clink on the glass surface. Yona then climbed onto the chair, her nightgown blanketing over her bent legs. Placing both hands on the mirror she took a deep breath in before leaning down. She touched her forehead to the center of the mirror and mumbled something that no one could hear. When she leaned back away from it her marking on her forehead was glowing and her eyes turned from their bright pink color to almost black.

From then she tried to connect her mind with Zina's. The link was as perfect as how they had before they were sealed. She was able to see her memories, her thoughts, and what she was about to do right now. Something was off though. Her mother was supposed to be asleep but yet her mind was as active and as energized as if she were fighting. Afraid that her mother was in danger Yona tried to push her to open her eyes so that she could see what was going on and where the threat was. Immediately Zina obeyed and the young girl was able to see through her eyes. However, she was not prepared for what she was about to see.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Yeay book porn! Oh I-ah mean lemons! Yeah lets go with lemons.**

 **Mikey: *Blushes* Dude did-did you guys really-**

 **Raph: *Growls* Shut up Mikey.**

 **Yona: *hiding under the couch* MY EYES! MY LITTLE VIRGIN EYES HAVE BEEN BURNED!**

 **Zina:*Swets profusely as Master Splinter, Eike, Rama, and the twerps stare at her in shock* Um-Ehehe...Well...Um...**

 **Donnie: *places comforting hand on her shoulder* The next chapter, according to my calculations, will be up sometime within the month. Please feel free to leave a review in the review section or leave any questions or comments in the private message. Also you may follow us on Facebook twitter and tumbler for updates and random somewhat mediocre art and dabbles.**

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Hope to see ya soon! Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 -Welcome To Shit Fest Pt1

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: OOOOHOOHOOO! OH MAN DO I HAVE A SHIT OF A CHAPTER FOR YOU! by the way welcome all you newcomers to my story and I hope you all enjoy it cus shit is getting real today! So first off lets explain what happened in the last one. Zina and Raph played poke-the-clam and were unknowingly caught. Now this is where we are going to set up the stage for our first ever all together meeting! Thats right my fuzzy bunnies today is the day the bro's meet the gigolos!**

 **So without any further adieu, Lets begin!**

 **P.S. There's a lime or two in this chapter. Sexy is the best so I have heard so you better enjoy this ya dirty birds!**

* * *

Todays theme song - Evil Angel -By Breaking Benjamin

/

Chapter 7- Welcome To Shit Fest Pt1

Yona could not have backed out of Zina's mind any quicker after what she had just seen. Although her mind was now scarred for life she was not going to let that stop her from what she was about to do. There was no way in hell that she was going to let a mutant have her mother. To her Zina was the purest of the gods, the strongest, and the most caring. There was just no way she was going to let this continue. Also she really did not want to have a reptilian for a father figure.

Leaping away from the table she scurried over to where Jacob was sleeping on the couch. "Jacob! Jacob!" Yona whispered trying to wake him up. Unfortunately he was out cold. 'Typical.' She thought. Raising a hand she gave him a good smack on his face. When it didn't work she did it again and again and again. By the time he started to stir his face was covered with red angry hand prints all over his face. It was when she hit him the last time that he woke up and by then the pain from the smacks had already set in.

Jerking from his sleep Jacob sat up and rubbed his stinging face. "The hell do you want Yo?" He asked looking down at her.

"We have to go get mom!" Yona said tears starting to prick the edges of her eyes.

Seeing this Jacob quickly threw away his sleep as his concern grew. "Whats the matter? What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you." She said looking away with a blush on her cheeks.

This was not missed. "Really? Look, I know you miss mom and I do to but you know better than to leave. Especially since Malcom said for us to stay here."

"Forget about what he said!" Yona almost yelled. Her patience with her dim witted brother was wearing extremely thin and if he wasn't going to help her than she was going to do it herself. Heading for the door she slipped on her shoes and was about to head out of the door when Jacob grabbed her hand.

"Wait for me." He said with a huff. "You'll get there faster if you ride on me. Plus we need to leave quickly or else he'll find out."

Yona, holding back her tears, gave him a quick nod before reaching for the door once more. Turning the nob they opened the door and were about to leave when they noticed the large looming figure that stood just on the other side of it.

"And just what might I find out?" Malcom said coldly staring down at them with crossed arms.

Both of the kids jumped when they noticed him and it was Yona whom gave a squeak in fear. The two backed away from the door as he stepped inside. With each step he took forward they took three steps back. It was when he gave them one of his tell tale smiles that they knew they were in deep shit. Both of them transformed into smaller versions of their animal forms and tried to get as far away from him as possible. Yona changed into her cute adorable rabbit form. Her paws trying to gain traction on the marble floor as she took off. Jacob changed into a fox. His pelt matched the color of his blond hair almost a few shades from being considered gold. Both of them tried to escape before the impending doom they knew they were both going to receive got to them, however, they were not quick enough.

Malcom had, in a nonchalant form, grabbed both of the kids. Yona had been caught by her ears, his hand constricting them at the point to where the blood supply almost was cut off. As for Jacob He was caught by the scruff of his neck. Both tried to kick and squirm their way out of his grasp but it was really all for nothing because there was no way he was letting go just yet.

"OW! You're hurting me!" Yona cried out tears now falling down her bunny face. The loudness of her cries waking everyone else in the suite.

Coming downstairs one by one the flock of tired men came to see what all the commotion was. It was when Seiji came down and saw that Malcom was about to rip off the kid's parts that he intervened.

"Put the brats down Malcom." Seiji commanded his voice growing stern in worry for what could happen. When he saw Malcom turn angry eyes over to him and the others he tried to keep his calm, because in all honesty it looked as if Malcom was going to destroy the building along with the twerps. It was when the group saw him drop the kids was when everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The kids fell to the ground hard when he released them. Yona immediately ran over to Seiji as he leaned down to pick her up. Jacob on the other hand bolted for Koga whom he knew was the only one strong enough, other than his mother, to kick the sadistic man's ass and be able to live through it. Once the kids were out of harms way Eike began to ask the questions.

"What on earth is going on? You know as well as any of us that if **She** finds out that you did that to them then she will kill not only you, but us as well. What were you thinking?"

"It was punishment for disobeying my orders. I strictly forbid anyone from leaving this hotel and that includes them." Malcom barked pointing to Yona whom in-turn buried herself into Seiji's arms at the action.

"And just exactly why you guys were leaving?" Eike asked looking over to Jacob whom poked his head out between Koga's enormous legs.

"Yona said we needed to go and get mom." He said.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Yona. If anyone knew about what was happening at that exact moment with their mistress it was her and if there was a moment where she herself needed to go to Zina then it was damn near important. Unlike the others, whom had their own special abilities, only Yona was able to figure out exactly where and what Zina was doing. She was also the only one that could communicate with her without being in the exact same city or country. Because of this it was important for the group to have her awaken first so that the location of their mistress was known right away.

Seiji untucked Yona from his arms and went over to the couch. Placing her on it he backed away just a bit before she turned back into their human forms. "What going on Yona." Seiji commanded rather than asked.

"I can't tell you," She whispered, "but we have to go get her now! Please!"

"How the hell do you want us to go if you wont tell us what we are dealing with? Is she hurt?" Seiji asked getting angry.

"No."

"Is she under attack?"

"Not in a sense, no."

"Then da fuck is going on?"

Yona looked up at him and then to the group, a light blush regrowing on her soft cheeks. Looking down she looked at her feet and tried to muster up the courage to tell them. It's not that she was unaware of the act itself but the fact that her mother would do such a thing so soon. Sex was not something she was blind to. In fact, for her species she would be fully mature in another twenty or so years, and seeing as how that was not long in their case it was still extremely embarrassing to talk about. Especially being the only other girl at the moment in a room full of mature grown men, not including her brother he was far from mature in her opinion.

When she heard a growl from her left she lowered her head even more in sudden realization. If she or the others knew how Malcom was they knew that what she was going to say would throw him into a psychotic killing spree. Although they were not a couple Malcom, not including the kids, was the closest to her mother. After the centuries she has been with the group Malcom was always by her mother's side. When Zina was ruling her domain he was always there. In political matters, social, and even in times of war. In fact, he was there way before her and Jacob were even around. Exactly how far back she nor did anyone else know. It was more of a subject her mother always tried to hide. For whatever reason she did not know, but considering it had to deal with the sadistic man it was more than likely something horrendous. It was because of his crazy ways they tried to stay on his and her good side. But now that she realized what was about to happen she knew she had fucked up big time and that fact scared the shit out of her.

"Well?" Seiji asked.

Taking a shaky breath Yona mumbled out an unavoidable explanation. This left the group confused as they tried to figure out what she was trying to say. It was when he had asked for her to speak up that she basically said to hell with it.

"Louder kid we don't have years like you."

"She's fucking the turtle! Ok? She is mating with it right now!" Yona yelled but instantly slapped a hand over her mouth at the realization she may have gone a little to far. Unfortunately that didn't freaking matter because the moment everyone heard what she had said all eyes turned to Malcom in a panic, except for Koga whom for some reason grew angry.

The room went dark with black smoke. It was suffocating. Not because it was hot but because it was almost like miasma. To breath to much in would cause severe poisoning or even death so when it surrounded them everyone held their breath. It was when they heard his real voice, a deep dark almost demonic sound from somewhere in the farthest pits of hell, they knew he was pissed beyond imagination and that if they were to defy him at this moment they were to surely die.

"Where is she?" Came Malcom's voice from around the room.

"I-in the s-sewer there's a l-lair near the center." Yona tried to answer fear causing her voice to shake.

After she had spoken the wall connecting to the balcony exploded outwards towards the street below and the large cloud of smoke shot out in the direction she had said. Watching Malcom leave it was Rama whom brought the group back to reality.

"We must follow." He said getting his wings ready to take off.

"Right." Eike agreed walking over to Jacob to grab him by the scruff. "if we ever want to get there before he kills everyone we need to leave now."

Seiji agreed as well and bent down to pick up Yona. "You two go, we'll meet you there." He said as both he and Koga went for the door. As they made their way out the sounds of two powerful sets of wings could be heard taking off into the city.

'I'm sorry mother.' Yona apologized hoping the chaos she just unleashed didn't harm her mother or anyone else that didn't deserve it.

* * *

Back at the lair Zina and Raph had just finished with their somewhat enjoyable tussle. Raph had tossed himself back onto his pillows while pulling her up towards his chest. Both were sweaty and somewhat tired. Zina laying herself on her side draped her tail over Raphael's large leg before giving him a content sigh.

"You know, I would say lets go again but I don't think we want your brother's to hear me scream." She said a fang showing as she smiled.

"Ah can make ya do more than scream." Raph said rolling over towards her to plant a kiss on her still swollen lips.

"Is that so?" Zina asked with a sassy look on her face.

Raph didn't say anything else. Instead he got on top of her, his legs between hers, and lowered his head towards her neck. Zina jumped in shock when she felt his teeth graze the side of her neck. But that quickly changed when Raph began to make that low growling sound she seemed to love oh so much. The sensation from it caused the tingling from his teeth to turn into a tickle. By the time Raph had made it to her nape she was already in a fit of laughter.

Zina tried to squirm and wiggle away from the tickling all the while trying to lightly push him away. It didn't work at all. When she tried to go under his arms or shield her neck from him he found a way to stop her. Even when she tried to cover his mouth he would grab her hands and hold them still. The longer he continued the onslaught the more of a mess she was becoming. It was when she started kicking and she could no longer breath through her laughter was when he stopped. By then Zina was a mess. Her hair was even more messed up and she couldn't help the goofy look she had on as she tried to take in the much needed air she desperately had to have.

"Told ya." Raph said giving her a kiss on her temple.

"That you did." Zina said giving another giggle. "But I wonder what would happen if you did that a bit lower."

Raph leaned back a bit at her question. Looking down at her he saw the smirk she had as well as her wiggling eyebrows. Taking the hint he gave her a smirk of his own. "Lets find out." He said as he started to make his way down to her lower half.

'NO! No don't.'" She laughed out as she tried to pull him back up to her. "I'd probably pee and then your brother's will really be asking questions when they see the sheets."

"I don't mind if ya squirt." Raph said when he came back up to lean on his elbows on each side of her face. His hands went around her ears as he began to gently massage them. They were incredibly soft. Almost as soft as the blankets that April would have laying around her apartment when they would stop by once in a while.

"Mmmm. Yeah, i'm sure you don't, but I have to do more than just a squirt." She said with a purr her hands running over his stomach and sides. She was about to go lower when she stopped. "Actually, I really do have to go. Like right now."

Raph, after giving a sigh with a hint of annoyance, let her crawl her way from under him. He watched as she scurried to the other side of the bed almost jumping off as she tried to hurry. Raph watched as she tried to find all of her clothes but after a while of searching for her underwear she gave up on them. Only managing to find her shirt and shorts in the dark room she teasingly put them on. He watched as she put her shorts on, arching her beck as she pulled them up. When she placed on her shirt he noticed the way her arms pressed her breasts together causing her still hard nipples to almost touch.

It was when she had covered herself that he decided it was a good idea to do the same. Sitting up on the bed he went over to the edge where he threw his legs over. However when he had placed both feet on the cement floor he noticed that her little display had caused his erection to come back. Zina clearly noticed when she saw him get up. I mean come on! There is literally no way she couldn't have. I mean it was clearly a 'Big Dill'!

 _ **/Writers note: I am not sorry I just had to make that joke after seeing the comparison thing they did on Tumblr *Cue screaming fan girls*/**_

Zina blushed harder than a virgin nun when he turned to look at her when she stopped doing what she was doing. But what had started to get her aroused once more was when she saw him begin to play with it. His hand grasping the shaft to begin pumping slowly, his thumb moving over the head with each time he came up. Zina could feel her shorts starting to become wet but for the sake of her dignity she tried to control herself. Walking over to him she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before running off.

The lair was deftly quiet as she made her way to the bathroom. It seemed somewhat eerie. As if something or someone would pop out at any moment to snatch her up. It made her feel like a kid. Being afraid of the dark even though she could see moderately well with her cat like sight. Coming up to the ladder she, as quickly as she could, climbed down to the main level. It was even creepier than the hallway. The light from the stove clock was the only thing that gave off something. However a tiny light on the other side of the lair wasn't going to help her figure out where to step in the dark room. So, being as cautious as possible, she felt her way to the side she remembered the bathroom to be.

Her hands were splayed out in front of her as she tried to make sure she wouldn't smack into anything. Her tail did the same. Swishing it from side to side she tried to feel if she was getting closer or farther away from the wall or was coming close to anything her arms could not touch. If the lights were on and if someone were to have seen her they would have thought she was a giant toddler.

When she finally managed to find the wall that had the bathroom she shimmied along it until she found the wooden door. Like she remembered, from where she now stood, if she continued to follow the wall it would lead her to the dojo and then further down the lair entrance. While if she were to go to the opposite wall it would take her to the storage room and Donnie's large lab. Then parallel to the wall that had the ladder and the entrance to the bedroom hallway was the large kitchen.

Opening the door Zina frantically tried to flip the switch to turn on the light. After having a mild panic attack when she couldn't find it she tried to use both hands and it was when she had reached a bit higher that she finally found it. Now that she had light Zina was able to start doing her business without having to worry. Walking over to the toilet she pulled her shorts down and was about to sit down when something trickled down her leg that was a different consistency than pee. Looking down her face went blank when she realized that it was actually Raph's seed. Apparently there was more than enough for her to attempt to hold in.

Deciding that it was best for her to pee before she cleaned up Zina backed up to the toilet, making sure nothing got on the floor, and did her business. It was about ten or fifteen minutes afterwords that she had finished cleaning herself up. Flushing the toilet and after washing her hands Zina walked towards the door when a strange feeling came over her. Not sure what it could be she opened the door to head back to Raphael's room.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom though she noticed that eerie feeling she had before come back ten fold. Both feelings mingled together and Zina felt extremely uncomfortable in the open space. Standing in the light provided by the bathroom she looked around the room. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. The room was as empty as she had left it. It was when she looked at the walls that she knew something was up. Black mist stuck to the edges of the walls as if they were to leave them then they would disappear into nothingness. The floor was also covered in the dark mist all except for the place where the bathroom light touched. It seemed to stay at the borderline, never crossing nor daring to back away from it. As she watched it she noticed that the entire room was starting to fill with it. It crawled over the couches, swallowed the tv, and completely blacked out the kitchen.

Zina tried to figure out where the mist was coming from. There was no smell of smoke nor where there any signs of a fire anywhere so the curiosity of what it could be started to get to her. Unsure of what to do she was about to call out to Raphael when she heard a growl from the corner of the room. Turning to look in that direction she was unable to see anything but for some reason got a bad feeling the longer she looked. Suddenly the growl came again from her left. It was a hell of a lot closer and it caused Zina to back away in fear.

Zina looked frantically around her as she tried to figure out what was going on. Backing herself into the bathroom the light started to flicker. Zina turned quickly just in time to see the light go out leaving her in the dark. Without any light to help her see Zina was now on high alert. Getting into a defensive stance she tried to listen as to where the intruder was. Swiveling her ears from one side to the other she caught the slight sounds of someone's feet. They were almost barely audible but she knew damn well that something was definitely there and was staring to come closer.

"Who's there?" Zina yelled sternly hoping the guys might hear her. "Show yourself coward!" Bearing her fangs Zina tried to look as intimidating as she could even though she could hardly see anything. Her tail and fur stood on end trying to make her look bigger than what she really was.

"My, look at you. As delectable and as fierce as the day I first saw you." A dark demented voice came from around her. It was as if the room itself had spoken.

"Aw such sweet words. If only I knew where you were I would give you a hug." Zina said threateningly opening her arms a bit while showing her hands as she flexed her claws.

"You already know where I am."

The voice came from behind her this time and not wanting to be the victim turned and slashed her claws. As she did so her arm was caught by an unseen hand, Or what she hoped was a hand. Struggling to get herself free she gave a kick and was shocked to find that she had managed to hit her attacker. Unfortunately it seemed to do nothing and only seemed to only annoy it.

"Is that all you have? What happened to all your power? You should have had it back by now." It said letting her go.

Yanking her hand away Zina backed up from the place she heard the voice. "The hell are you talking about? Quit playing games with me and show your damn face." She growled fiercely the sound echoing through the open room.

"Such a lovey sound." It said with a laugh which earned another angrier growl from Zina.

Suddenly the darkness started to disappear along with the mist. But just because it was starting to fade did not mean that Zina wasn't still defensive. Looking around the room, that she was now able to see, she noticed that there was no one there. Keeping her eyes on anything a person could hide behind or next to she started to creep back toward the bedrooms. It was when she heard a laugh in front of her where she clearly knew was nothing that she panicked. Turning around Zina tried to make a run for it but she was stopped when her attacker grabbed her from behind.

Zina screamed when she felt that she was caught. Grabbing the arm that was around her stomach she scratched and clawed at it only to notice the cuts and gashed she left healed instantly. Zina's eyes went wide. Turning around Zina looked up to see an extremely tall man with raven black hair. He was about either Donnie's or Raphael's height maybe more if they would get their asses down here in enough time to get a comparison. His eyes were a dark blue and skin was a slight tan, but what detoured her from considering him as attractive was the dangerous and scary way he was looking at her.

Zina couldn't help feeling scared at that moment. Tears started to form around the edges of her eyes at the thought that she was either going to die or be taken away from her new friends and Raph. Her body began to shake in fear when she also realized that he might be a part of the research the scientists were working on. She had been trying to forget about the experiences and torment they put her through. Her tears were not missed by the man. When she noticed him leaning down towards her she drew back in fear of what was to come.

The man wrapped his other arm around her almost comfortingly as he leaned down the rest of the way to bury his nose in her hair next to her left ear. She could feel his hold on her grow slightly tighter as he began to take long sniffs of her hair. It was as if the smell of it was like a drug to him because the more he sniffed the more his hold on her grew. Zina felt disgusted when she thought of all the things he was about to do to her. Here she was in the middle of her new home, a man she did not know sniffing and holding her captive, all the while her only protectors are completely unaware of what was happening. Tears now began to fall freely as Zina silently wept for the inevitable. The first tear rolling down her face to land on the man's hand.

Opening his eyes the man watched as another tear fell from her face to land with a 'plip' onto the concrete floor. His face turned somber as he watched another and then another fall from her face. Raising a hand he brought it up to her and was about to touch her face when she jumped in shock at it coming closer. When she froze he continued until he was able to cup her face in his large hand. Trying to be gentle he tilted her face towards him. When another tear rolled down her face he caught it with his thumb to rub away in a soothing almost loving manner but the action only caused her to pull back in fear.

"Îmi pare rău, draga mea." He said lowering his face to brush against hers. Placing a soft kiss on the side of her face he spoke again "Once this is all over I promise to make it up to you. I'll take you as far away from this shit hole and those humans as you desire."

Zina's eyes shot open when she heard her native language. Turning her face to him she tried to figure out how he had learned it and how the hell he knew her. She looked at him trying to see if she recognized him. It was when she stared into his eyes once more that she remembered. He was one of the people the scientists had taken. She remembered him trying to fight off the guards as they threw him along with another man into the armored van she was being held in. Trying to get her voice back she tried to remember his name. She knew it started with an M but that was it. It was when she was going to give up that she heard a faint whisper inside her mind. 'malcom'. That was it. That was his name! Parting her lips she was about to say his name when she heard loud footsteps heading their way. Turning to see whom was coming Zina almost cried out in joy to see that it was Raphael.

Raphael had, after finishing jerking himself, wondered why she was taking so long. It should have taken her no more than twenty or so minutes to get to the bathroom and clean up the surprise he had left for her. So when he noticed that it had been longer he decided to go see what was wrong. After putting back on his boxers he had barely made it to the door when he had heard her scream. Almost breaking down his door he ran down the hall as fast as he could until he came to the entrance of the main floor. It was dark but not dark enough to see a crying Zina being held in the arms of some tall fuck boy. His mind didn't bother to register how he had managed to get into the lair but turned on the rage switch at the thought that he had hurt her.

It was his job to protect her. That's what he had promised her when she sat crying on the couch to him and his brother. But instead of checking up on her sooner he had let his own desire get the better of him and now she was in this mess. Well now there was hell to pay. And Raphael was going to make sure that this guy knew he picked the wrong person to fuck with.

"Let her go!" Raph yelled darkly.

The man picked his head up to turn glaring eyes over at Raph. The creature in front of him seemed to look strong and from the scent that was still on Zina it was the one that dared to commit such an act with his mistress. Standing straight he removed the hand that was on her face and, using the one on her hip, picked her up. He ignored what the creature had to say and started to make his way towards the entrance of the lair.

"Raphael!" Zina cried out as she tried to get out of Malcom's hold but it was no use.

Raph seeing him openly mock him by ignoring his command jumped down from the second floor. Landing he didn't bother to get his balance as he pushed himself forward with a clench fist aimed right at Malcom's face. For some reason he had forgotten to grab his Sai's when he rushed out of his room and would have preferred to have them. Unfortunately he did not have the time to go grab them so he went with his next best weapon of choice.

When Zina saw Raph coming for her she felt hopeful that he was going to succeed. But as he got closer she heard Malcom chuckle from under his breath. Knowing that he was about to do something bad she tried to warn Raph but it was already to late. Time seemed to slow down as Zina tried to turn. Raph was right next to them, his fist ready to make contact. But it was all for not when Malcom had turned quickly in that second to lay a powerful kick to Raph's side. Zina watched in horror as she saw Raph flung across the other side of the room crashing into the wall just a few feet from Donnie's lab.

Zina was in awe at how powerful Malcom was but that didn't stop her from breaking free. As he was distracted Zina managed to grab the arm that was on her hip and with as much force as she could muster flung him over her. He landed with a thud on his back, but she didn't bother to see if he was going to get up. Instead she tried to rush over to Raph.

He on the other hand tried to make the tweeting birds that were flying around his head to fuck off. His sight was a little blurry but that didn't stop him from trying to get up. Getting to one knee he was about to get on his feet when he saw that Zina was rushing toward him. The moment his eyes were able to see clearly was the moment they went wide in shock. The man gave a roar as he had started to change. Very much like the way Zina had his flesh began to burn and dissolve until fur and bone could be seen. He began to grow taller almost reaching the height of the top of the ladder to the second floor. (For reference lets say it's 16 feet = 5 meters)

There was a big difference between Zina and this man though. Instead of being covered in fur the flesh from the man's body began to fall off leaving large gaping holes in many places. And instead of turning into a cat like Zina his muzzle elongated and turned into that of a dog's. But it was pretty freaking clear to Raph that this man was no ordinary happy to see you tail wagging dog. It looked like a wolf, but one that had been bred with another type of dog, and the area where fur was not able to cover gave clear views to where giant bones protruded and poked out. Then there was his face and legs. Instead of having the normal four legs he had six. Four were in the front with two on each side and the other two were it's hind legs. It's massive paws looking as if they could crush him.

The face was bizarre. It had four eyes. Two were on it's forehead, one above the other, while the other two were placed normally on each side. And lastly was it's mouth or rather mouths in this case. It had a normal mouth but underneath it under the area of flesh where the tongue rested was the other. With a pallet on the top and a second tongue to match the creature made little effort to make it look as terrifying as possible. When it opened both mouths Raph got a good view of it's very sharp and very long teeth. Which in this case look to be the same size of one of the claws.

"Z-watch out!" He groaned out as he saw the creature turn to them.

Not looking back to see what he was talking about she kept on rushing towards him. It was at the half way mark where Zina had found herself pinned to the floor. Malcom turned towards the two and when he saw that she was going to him decided to stop her. Opening both mouths he let out a roar, accompanied by the miasma, and stormed over to them. Raising a large paw he brought it down on Zina hard. Her body slammed against the floor as the massive paw took up half of her body. His nails digging into her skin ripping her shirt and shorts.

Zina screamed in agony as she felt her body crush from his weight. She tried to pull herself from under him but the pressure was to strong. Trying to get her self free she tried to claw at his paw but the fur was to thick for her to get to any skin or pain receptors in between his toes. Finding it hard to breath from the pressure she could feel herself starting to lose consciousness. Looking up to Raph she reached out to him and was about to beg for help when one of Malcom's mouths appeared next to her.

Malcom gave no warning as he clamped down on the shoulder that Zina had been shot on. Pressing his teeth into her he broke her skin causing her to cry out. Blood sprayed everywhere as he clamped down even harder to the point where he could feel one of his large k9's touch the other. He didn't tear her apart though. At that point he drew back a bit so that he wouldn't accidentally tear her shoulder off.

Zina screamed at the top of her lungs from the pain. Her lung had been severely punctured and the main artery that pumped blood to and from her heart and brain had been severed. Blood shot out of her wound when she felt him loosen his hold on her. The pain was excruciating and Zina couldn't help the pain filled tears from falling.

It was at this moment that Master Splinter and the brothers had made their way to see what was going on. It was also at this moment where Eike, Rama, and Jacob came bursting through the lair entrance. All of them were shocked at what they saw. Zina was trying to cling to life while underneath Malcom, her blood now pooling around her.

* * *

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Cant talk much here getting the next chapter ready. Will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. But until then let me tell you that I will be answering questions next chap and add the rest of the fight scenes.**

 **Zina:*coughs up blood***

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: *tosses a hand towel over her face* And this chick might get to live. So until next time, see you later, I love you all, Review to comment on the awesomeness or give helpful stuff, PM if you want to say hi. Bye Bye!**


End file.
